Paradigms
by MessengerOfDreams
Summary: Hawke had a cloudy paradigm. A dark, impersonal mindset of a commander. He needed to see things in a more... innocent, childish way, like Ana. Winner of Souldin's Assist Worthy Contest and probably my Magnum Opus. It won't be continued but it will be edited. A main character is Hawke from Advance Wars.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello one and all, and welcome to my contest entry for Souldin's assist trophy contest. I'm MessengerOfDreams. Remember the name. XD**

**When I looked at the assist trophy list, me having not often played the game before, I saw Kat and Ana, from Warioware. I knew some stuff about Warioware, and I figured that I could get behind the idea of nature-loving 6 year old ninja twins. Plus who else is gonna be doing that? XD**

**Out of curiosity I looked at the stickers. I noticed that a lot of characters from my favorite non SSB game, Advance Wars series, were stickers in the game. I focused on two, which were my two favorite characters in the game. One of them was Hawke.**

**So I present to you Paradigms, a sticker/assist trophy hybrid. Formerly known as Iris. FORMERLY KNOWN AS IRIS. -THIS IS IMPORTANT. **

**Also, as you read the first chapter, from the divider line to "_Well, _He thought" contains dialogue straight from the game Advance Wars Dual Strike and solely from there; however, the game is dialogue only with no action or movement- think Fire Emblem. Everything past the said phrase is my own storytelling; however, some of it is considered the canon of the epilogue of the game. Just to make it known.**

**Also, as far as rating goes, for the most part this is a clean story; however, about five or so times, you'll find usage of some moderate swear words, mostly later in the story. Just a fair warning. **

**Remember, I own nothing, regret nothing, I let them forget nothing.**

**MoD.**

**Note- the first part is the contest entry. I'm adding more to this now in August. **

* * *

><p><strong>paradigm <strong> (ˈpærəˌdaɪm)

**— **_n_****

****4. (in the philosophy of science) a very general conception of the nature of scientific endeavour within which a given enquiry is undertaken****

**paradigm shift- **

**— **_n_**  
><strong>

**-a radical change in underlying beliefs or theory**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 1<strong>_

_**Shift**_

**Chapter 1-In Which Ana's and Hawke's Paradigms Crash Into Each Other**

"Flowers!"

Ana looked just below her to see a group of flowers surrounding her. She was in the middle of a small clearing in a forest full of hundreds of them, but she had just now noticed the colorful bunch now.

The inquisitive 6 year old smiled in awe as she beheld the sight. "Look at all the colors! And all the different shapes and, there's all those tall ones over there and all the short ones over there!" She jumped around a little bit and giddily squealed "This is so _cool!"_

She plopped down gently and started to look at a violet meaningfully. She put a small hand on a petal and smiled, not doing much in particular but enjoying it that way. After a little bit, she reached into her little knapsack and pulled out crayons and a notepad. She looked around, in thought as if she was making a really important decision and finally settled on a white-petaled daisy. She giggled in anticipation as she got out her favorite green (Shamrock), her favorite yellow (Goldenrod) and her only white.

Determined, she started drawing the stem, a little curvy line that had little leaves on the bottom, the yellow heart of the flower, a circle in the middle with little dots where she pushed the crayon in too hard, and then, satisfied, started to work on the petals.

She got her white out and started to draw a petal, but then frowned at her situation. She had forgotten to take into account that she had white paper and the white crayon wasn't showing up.

She sat there and thought, looking at the crayons to speed her thought process up. Then her face lit up as she said "Of course!" and picked up a black crayon.

She took the crayon and drew the outline of the petal, excited that she solved the problem. Then she drew another one, and another one, and another one, and then finally, she finished.

She picked up her notepad, looked and then with a grin did her best impression of an artist, saying "Bravo! It'sa perfect-a picture!" She ended up sounding like a 'Talian, like The Vinshe guy she read about at school. She loved flowers soooooo much and she wanted to draw the best flowers ever.

Then she spotted what she really wanted to see. To her right she saw a whole trail of 'em. They were her favoritest flowers ever _ever, _and one of the only flowers besides daisies and roses and violets and other easy flowers she knew the name of.

"Irises!"

She saw them stretch along a trail through the woods along the sides. There were so many of them, and she was so happy to see them. She picked up her knapsack and started to walk down it, but then she remembered.

"Oh yeah," she said thoughtfully. "Kat said I can't go too far from the big smashy house." She referred to the Smasher's Mansion where all her friends lived while they played their fighting games. She got a sneaky smile on her face and then concluded "Well, I guess I'll just have to be _extra _ninja-y today."

She put her knapsack on and then snuck behind a tree. When she was sure that no one was looking, she climbed up as fast as her little legs took her and started to jump through the trees. It was one of her favorite things she did.

She looked below her as she kept jumping. No one noticed her, and that's cause she was the best ninja ever. She and her sister, Kat, were ninjas from Diamond City that came to the Smash Mansion as an assist trophy. An assist trophy meant, as far as Ana knew, that sometimes she and Kat got to fight with the others for a little bit and that they were also here to help Uncle Wario, their boss from the microgame factory, with stuff while he lived at the mansion.

She followed the flowers from above until the trees stopped, where she shimmied down and started to tiptoe along the trail as it entered a clearing. She gasped quietly in awe as she found that the clearing had even more flowers here than the one in the forest; in fact, the one in the forest was seemed miniscule in comparison to this one. By the entrance were giant sunflowers, and then from there were flowers of all colors- pink, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet- stretching along the ground like a perfect zigzag rainbow.

Ana looked upon this, squealed, and then pretended to fall out dramatically. She got up, giggled, and then started to run around in pure jubliation, still being careful not to step on the flowers too hard. She was just about to plop down and start drawing when she saw him.

Sitting on a downed log, plopped in the middle of the only patch of the clearing with no plants or life on it not too far from her was a man. He was a tall man, with silver hair, and a big black trench coat that made it impossible to see anything else except for his arms. Curiously, Ana started tiptoeing towards him, trying to put her ninja skills to good use. She was about to tap him in the shoulder when she remembered something she learned at school. They called it _Stranger Danger _and it taught her never ever to talk to strangers.

A bit scared, she started to tiptoe away, finding a nice-looking group of flowers and sat down again. She tried to think about how pretty the colors were but all she could think about was the man sitting there, and how lonely he looked. She looked at him again, a bit sad, and decided that she can at least look at him. It's not like Kat has to know.

She tiptoed to him again, craning her neck around sneakily so she can see his face but that she wouldn't be seen. She took a good look at him and saw that he had his eyes closed. She sighed in relief, then put a hand over her mouth to quiet it. She tiptoed in front of him quietly and waved a hand in front of his face to make sure he couldn't see her. He didn't react, so she stopped. She looked at him from this new angle. His tanned face was turned straight forward, as if staring at something far away, but his eyes were closed. His mouth was a flat, slightly down turned line, snapped shut, and his hands sat in his lap, clenched together like a steeple.

Ana looked at him back from the side again, waiting for him to move. She sat there for 2 minutes, waiting for even a little flicker but seeing nothing. She started to get bored of waiting, and walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't move. She tapped harder. He still didn't move.

Ana started to get worried that he wasn't moving. _Is he okay? _she thought. She climbed on the log and stood up so she was level to the man's face. She grabbed his cheek and pulled it tightly, seeing if he would react. He didn't react. More worried than before, she took a handful of his hair and pulled it hard. He still didn't move.

As a last resort, she pulled his ear and whispered into it "Mister, are you okay?"

She got a response. "Kindly stop." the man said, his voice betraying no annoyance.

Ana giggled a little as she jumped off the jog. "Oh thank goodness. I thought you were _dead!"_

The man grunted in response.

"I'm Ana." the young ninja said, holding a hand out. The man did not accept the handshake.

Confused, she asked him "You have a name, don't you mister? Everyone has a name!"

The man only said "Hawke," his eyes still not opened.

"Nice to meet ya, Mr. Hawke!" Ana said cheerfully. "So, whatcha doing?"

With a small grunt of annoyance, he said "Concentrating."

"Ooh," she replied, not catching the hint. "Concentrating on what?"

Hawke didn't reply to her this time. Ana looked confused and said "Mister, are you okay? You look really lonely."

"Shouldn't you be heading back home? Isn't anyone wondering where you are?" Hawke asked.

"No, it's okay! My sister said I could come out here!" Ana replied. It was a half-truth, if her sister knew that she had gone this far into the forest, she would be in big trouble. Kat may have been her twin, but she was the boss. Or at least she sure was bossy.

"Hmph."

She looked at Hawke again, who still didn't look happy. She sighed a little out of exasperation. Her face lit up and she looked around until she found the perfect flower. She only did this if it was really really necessary but this man seemed really sad. She came to a rose, one with only a couple of thorns, and picked it out of the ground. She ran back over to Hawke and put the flower by his folded hands and said "Here you go, Mister Hawke! This is for you!"

He felt the flower in his hand, and suddenly his eyes shot open. Ana could tell by the look in them that he was shocked, and maybe mad. She whimpered a little bit but didn't move.

"You should never, ever pick flowers out of the ground like that." he said, his words harsh but even. "These flowers are a treasure and the world would be a desolate place without them. To destroy them with no reason like this is... it's horrible. Never do that again."

Ana was more than a little startled by this. She picked up her nearby knapsack and started running off to a nearby tree, which she started to climb. Soon after, she could no longer be heard.

Frustrated, Hawke put his hand through his hair, grabbing it in a clump. He hadn't meant to be so harsh on the little girl. If she only knew, though. But then again, she should never have to know what he knew.

**oOooOoooOooooOooooOoooOooOo**

_BANG!_

A shot rang through the air of the headquarter building, and not to Hawke's surprise, it hit its target. Two red cords were severed as the bullet passed through them like it was paper mache. An old man, sitting in a large floating chair above them, gasped as his strength started to seep out of him. "What happ..." he choked out before he fell out to the ground, slumped over, barely conscious but not yet dead.

"I destroyed your life support system." Hawke stated, putting the pistol in his trench coat. "It's over, Von Bolt."

Indeed it was. The war that had taken the better part of 6 months was over at last. Over that 6 months the old man, Von Bolt, had taken the energy of their world, the life of the very earth, and used it for his own personal gain, keeping himself alive for years past when he should have died.

Von Bolt had assumed command of the Black Hole armies, currently scattered from their previous war, and started to lead them in an attack against the other four Allied Nations; Orange Star, Blue Moon, Green Earth and Yellow Comet. Hawke was the former second of command of the Black Hole army when he discovered Von Bolt's plan, and fled for his life with his co-commander to the Allied Nations, who welcomed them with skeptic arms.

And all the fighting had led up to this. And now that he had severed Von Bolt's life force, it was over.

The old man choked out_ "Hawke...? You... hrng... you..." _before he fell unconscious, powerless.

_Traitor?_ Hawke thought to himself. _Wouldn't have been the first time I was called that._

A young man walked up to Hawke. He wore headphones on top of his sandy blond hair most of the time, but he had taken them down to his neck during the final battle. He looked at Von Bolt's frail body and said "Hawke..." But he didn't know what else to say. He was the one who was going to shoot Von Bolt, but he couldn't find the strength to do so.

Hawke looked at him understandingly, forgivingly. "To fight one evil, you must use another," he said. He frowned deeper as memories from before pecked at him and said "It's a fitting role for me."

At that moment, a horrifying _RUMBLE RUMBLE _was heard, overcoming any urges the others would have to celebrate. A redheaded woman, sporting combat boots, camo pants, a tank top and a large gun, turned to the person nearest to her immediately deduced "The base is shaking!" in shock.

The man she turned to, a large, muscled man with blue hair and a sleeveless t-shirt turned to everyone and announced "It's gonna collapse!"

The lead commander, a orange-haired young woman wearing a formal red suit and hat, gave out her order "Everyone evacuate, now!"

Immediately, all the commanders from the army started to flee the building, before it could collapse on them. Hawke simply stood there, looking around him, down at Von Bolt and then straight at the chair, dead set on his mission. A young woman with a black frizzy hair and pale white skin, dressed in the odd choice of knee-high boots, a large gothic cape and a black shirt and shorts, skidded to a halt mid run and looked at him intently, motioning desperately for him to leave with her hands. He shook his head silently, mouthing "No, Lash." , causing the expression of the girl to fall into sadness.

The sandy-haired young man looked back at Hawke, stopped next to Lash and said "Hawke, come on man, let's split!"

Hawke shook his head and said "I still have... one last job." He sighed, almost speaking to himself as he said "Here we are. At the end of everything... and all I could do is take. I am no different from this old man."

He looked up at the young man and said "Jake... I wish I had met you... before." He looked at Lash, and for the first time in several years, smiled, one of rocky warmth and sadness.

Then the building collapsed between the three of them, leaving Jake and Lash on the other side of the building as him. Hawke sank back into a frown as he quickly got into Von Bolt's chair and started to maneuver it out of the building, it levitating off the ground, which collapsed around him. He could vaguely hear Jake and Lash crying for the others to help him, which faded over time as they and Hawke got further away from each other.

A little bit after he escaped, floating like a hovercraft out the top, he saw the building collapse completely into a sniveling pile of rubble. He saw little specks of the Allied Nation army below him, thousands of feet away. He knew they could not see him, and he preferred it that way.

_Well_, he thought, _time to begin._

When he was far away from where he was, he came to a large desert patch. It was no different than the other large desert patches that Omega Land now seemed to consist entirely of since Von Bolt had gotten far into his attacks, but it was a start.

He landed the chair and examined it. He wasn't sure how to get it to work, to release the energy, but soon he figured it out. He looked at the bottom, a large glowing orb, and saw that there was a cap on the bottom. It was a small, small cap but took an amazing amount of strength to open. He managed to get it open for a second, and energy, however invisible it was, started to seep out. After it just being open for a second, the whole area started to grow more lively, almost instantaneously. Panicked, he shut the cap, it shutting much easier than it opened, and watched as the area grew in immense speed, and within seconds, patches of grass and little seedlings of plants were developed in the ground. Hawke watched, astounded, as he saw life starting to take effect in the little area that was once just a patch of desert.

And so it continued for months. He would quietly, invisibly, fly through the land, letting little bits of energy into the soil and watch as life took its baby steps back onto Omega Land. He would fly above the places he already started, and saw that they had returned to about normal. Once he passed a hillside, one of the first he energized, and he saw two figures sitting on top, hands entwined, looking at the view with occasional glances at each other.

It was Jake and the commander of the Allied Nations, Rachel, who had evacuated the group that first day. He knew they had been close and was glad to see the two of them there.

But he knew he could not return. This world may have been restored by him, but it could not be his any longer, after all he had done to it.

On the day where he knew that Omega Land was restored to its fullest, the day when the cap was easily opened, the day when the orb on the bottom glowed less than ever before, the day when he could barely fly 20 feet above the ground, that was the day when he left Omega Land. Before he got too far away, when he was above the water, he remembered something. He reached into his coat, took out the pistol he had taken Von Bolt out with. He gave it one last look, and then threw it into the ocean as he soared away from Omega Land for the last time.

Across the oceans he flew, a few days straight, until he ended up somewhere that was unfamiliar. He landed the chair outside of a large city, in a patch of dry land just outside of the forest with a downed log in the middle. He opened the cap for the last time and let all the energy seep out from under it. He moved the chair around as it started to sink to the ground, creating the makings of a beautiful garden in a ring around the log. When all the energy fizzled out and the chair sank dully to the ground, he took out a lighter.

This was to be his last act of destruction he would ever create.

He set the chair on fire, watching it burn into twisted metal and into ashes slowly. When the fire was strong, he threw the lighter in there and before it could get too bad, took his trench coat off and waved the flames away. Though it had been used to save Omega Land, it still disgusted him to see it after all the ill that had entailed it, courtesy of Von Bolt.

He sat on the log and looked around him, as the grass came to a stop 4 inches high and little flowers started to come out of the ground. This was the mark he left on this new world. This new world would now be his home.

**A/N Seeing as this Author's Note is coming three days after I finished the whole story (woahmagod paradox) I thought I'd use this page for a few pictures; get a glimpse of what the AW series characters look like. You'll have to do some addition to get to them, though.**

**Hawke- http:/advancewars. + net/fileadmin/images/awds/artwork/cos/AWDS_COArtwork_**

**Jake- http:/advancewars. + net/fileadmin/images/awds/artwork/cos/AWDS_COArtwork_**

**Lash-http:/advancewars. + net/fileadmin/images/awds/artwork/cos/AWDS_COArtwork_**

**Von Bolt and that insane chair- http:/advancewars. + net/fileadmin/images/awds/artwork/cos/AWDS_COArtwork_Von_**

**Rachel- + .com/Images/Advance_Wars/Rachel/Rachel_AW_DS_**

**So that's the first chapter! Thanks for reading! Now how about you read more? All my other chapters are somewhat view lacking. ._.**

**Your author, a month into the future,**

**MoD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-In Which Ana Tries to Understand Hawke's Paradigm**

Ana woke up on the wrong side of the bed the next morning. Namely, she had fallen off of it. She groaned as she opened her eyes, wondering how she had gotten down there. She looked up to her bed and saw that her sister Kat had brought a bunch of friends into her room. Toon Link, Lucas, and Nana formed a circle with the older ninja twin, all of them in a circle surrounding a box of crayons and pieces of paper. Ana got up slowly, feeling a bit of pain in her ribs.

Kat took notice of her and said "Oh good morning sleepyhead. I brought my friends in the room. I knew you wouldn't mind."

Ana sighed, but said nothing more as she wobbled to her feet. She still had her favorite outfit on from yesterday, which hadn't gotten dirty. No surprise there, Ana was the cleanest girl she knew; in fact, that anyone knew. If there were ever a stain on her clothes, it was only grass stains.

She started to walk out the door when someone said "Hey Ana, do you need any help getting breakfast?" She turned around to see Natalia "Nana" Kraal smiling at her behind the crayon set. Nana, half the duo of the left-field fighting team Ice Climbers, was seventeen years old, almost three times Ana's own age of six, but enjoyed hanging out with the younger kids all the same. Ana thought she was pretty nice, even though they didn't talk much. Not that Ana really talked much with anyone, though.

Before she could answer Nana, not that she would have, Kat did for her. "Oh don't leave, Nana! Ana can get her own breakfast!"

Nana shrugged dubiously, but said "Okay…" and went back to her coloring after giving Ana a small smile. Ana went red and dashed out of her room, and towards the kitchen.

The Smash Mansion was pretty big, but none too fancy. Mister Hand, who was supposed to be the boss, liked it that way, she heard him say once that it prevented the smashers from getting a God complex, whatever that meant. The self-serve kitchen was no exception, it looked sort of like the one back at Wario's minigame factory. It was a simple wood design, and it had a couple of fridges and sinks and other such things.

Ana skidded to a halt in front of one of the open cabinets, where she saw her favorite cereal, Rainbow Sprinkles, on the top shelf. She frowned. This wasn't going to be easy.

Someone walked up behind her, causing her to jump with an "eep!" into the air. She turned around to see a tall man standing there with a sheepish smile. He wore a green cap, green button up shirt and blue jeans. "Sorry about that," he chuckled. "Didn't mean to scare you, miss."

Ana shrugged. "It's okay, Mr. Luigi." she told him as she set her sights back on the box of cereal.

Luigi noticed. "You need some help there, ma'am?"

Ana shook her head, and stood there for a few more seconds before taking action. And action she took. She took a big leap onto a parallel counter, steadying herself on the ridged wood, and then before Luigi could even comprehend that she had leapt up there, she had jumped back across to the large open cabinet, landing just inside the tall top shelf, next to the cereal. She smiled, grabbed it, and jumped back onto the first countertop where she stopped to take a breath. This had all transpired in less than ten seconds.

Luigi was impressed. "Wow," was all he said.

Ana nodded with a smile, not looking at him as she went to get a bowl. "I'm a ninja," she said proudly. "May you please pass me the milk, Mr. Luigi?"

"I'd make a comment about paradoxical thinking, but I don't even think you know what I'd mean," he laughed as he opened the nearby refrigerator. He was right; Ana didn't know what he meant so she didn't bother asking. Holding out the carton, he added "Please, call me Luigi!"

Ana took the milk from him with a "Thank you," as she poured her cereal and ate it right on the countertop, having it done in five minutes flat. That was Ana, clean and efficient.

She hopped down and walked towards the door, but stopped when she heard a voice say "Ana, where are you going?"

"Outside," she replied politely to Princess Zelda, who was sitting at the casual dining room.

"Are you sure?" the princess replied, sounding a little bit disappointed. "You don't want to play with the other kids?"

Ana gave it little thought. "Not really."

"You sure?" Zelda pressed one more time. "You never really do at all."

Ana sighed, exasperated. "Can I _please_ go outside, Princess Zelda? I _really, really_ want to!"

Zelda raised an eyebrow but said "Okay… but stay close!"

Ana needed no more encouraging. Without even remembering to say "Thank you," she was already running outside, this time not bringing a crayon box. She had a feeling that Kat had let Lucas use hers.

Down a trail through the woods she went, knowing her intent. Not even five minutes later, she had found the small clearing from the previous day. It still looked as pleasant as ever, but ever since she had seen that big clearing further out, this one seemed a bit pale. She sighed, plopped down and started to look for bugs on the flowers. But her mind was somewhere else.

Or rather, with someone else.

Every time she looked at a flower, all she could think of was Hawke's face when she picked the flower for him. He looked so… sad. And Ana couldn't stop feeling bad that she had made him so upset.

But he was kind of scary, like the stranger danger people were talking about. He never smiled, and he always seemed so… far away, even though he was right there.

Maybe she should go back to the clearing and apologize for picking the flower, if he was even there. Yeah, that was what she would do. Just apologize, and then leave him alone before Kat found out and got really mad.

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

**oOooOoooOooIooOoooOooOo**

Hawke walked into the large clearing from a different trail. He had parked his beat up Oldsmobile at the foot of the trail as he did every afternoon. He enjoyed this clearing, formerly the patch of dirt he had found when he first arrived. This was the one place he could truly call his own… the one place where he did something decent.

He often meditated here, just to enjoy the field of life he had created; or at the very least, where he made a good thing out of a bad. Over the last day though, his thoughts had turned from a clear, uninteresting pool of spring water to a tumultuous, raging rapid heading fast downstream.

Ever since he had seen that little girl pick the flower yesterday, he had awakened a beast inside him, a beast created almost entirely out of his past and memories. One would think that meditating would help this sort itself out, but all Hawke got was just his subconscious berating him. And to be honest, he had come to this world in order to escape his former troubles, and that flower had brought them all back.

He sighed at that thought as he walked through the fields towards his log. Suddenly, he heard a voice. An oh-so-familiar voice.

"Oh, Hawke! Mister Hawke? Are you here?"

A quick three-sixty turn around the field confirmed his suspicions- the nearly four foot tall girl, dressed in a blue tunic, shorts held up by a purple cloth belt and blue shorts; her orange pigtails shining brightly in contrast to the pine of the trees. She had a hand acting as a visor just above her eyes as she looked for him. Before he could take any form of action, she turned around and saw him. "Oh! There you are, Mister Hawke!" Ana said with a satisfied lilt, as she started to run over to him. Instinct got the better of her though and she stopped about ten feet away from him, looking down.

Hawke raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I am right here. What is your point?"

Ana turned a slight shade of red and started her apology. "Uhm, Mister Hawke, I'm sorry I picked that flower yesterday. I didn't know it would have made you so sad."

_Sad? _Hawke was puzzled. The way he remembered yesterday, he seemed angry, horrified even, at her. Not sad. _What gave her that idea?_

"Ana, I-"

Having not heard him, she continued. "Y'see, I love flowers soooo much, and I never like to pick 'em either. But you seemed kinda sad yesterday so I thought the flower would think it's okay if I picked it, cause making people happy are what flowers do best, and it just made you even sadder, and I di-"

"Ana."

Hawke had taken this time to sit down in an emptier space of grass and put a hand on her shoulder as he addressed her firmly, but without any anger. Ana looked at his hand, somewhat startled out of what she was saying. She wasn't as startled as Hawke himself. He didn't remember the last time he had ever intentionally laid a non-violent hand on anybody, not since Jake had shaken his hand in a truce right outside of an early victory ceremony. And before that… not since he was a youth.

Ana looked at Hawke, still somewhat surprised, and told him "Go ahead, Mister Hawke."

Hawke pulled away slowly and started his own apology. "I apologize, Ana, for having snapped at you that way yesterday. It wasn't your fault, your intentions were good."

Even though Ana didn't know what _intentions _meant, she knew what _good _meant, and that meant… something good. "It's okay, Mister Hawke."

Hawke walked over to the log, watching, unresisting, as Ana followed him. He took a seat and asked her "Would you like me to tell you a story?"

Plans to get back before Kat got mad or anyone noticed went out the proverbial window as Ana's eyes lit up and she squealed "Sure!" She loved stories, after all.

_How to go about this… _he thought. "Once upon a time, in a land far, far away-"

"Is this a _real _story?" Ana raised an eyebrow incriminatingly. "Cause I like real stories. Unless they're sad. But all make believe stories start with 'Once upon a time, in a-" she came to her senses and ended her line with "…go ahead."

"Yes, Ana, it's a real story." Hawke responded. "And it really did take place in a land far, far away. It was called Omega Land.

"A really beautiful place. It was once so full of life, so gorgeous. Like this meadow. But then, an evil old man in a floating chair named Von Bolt decided that he wanted all of Omega Land's life for himself, so he could live forever.

"He got his armies together and started to attack-" he stopped at this and added "…this isn't too scary for you, is it?"

With poignancy beyond her years, she responded with "Well, once I fought a Diamond Troll, so no. I'm not scared."

Hawke almost smiled at this as he continued. "He started to attack Omega Land and clear it out, all the while sucking the land from its energy and putting it into his chair, where he took it in. Therefore, he lived decades after he would have died."

"Then?" Ana pressed on.

"Then people from Cosmo Land came in. Von Bolt's armies were people who had fought with Cosmo Land before. I joined them and eventually we fought him all the way back to his horrible creation, the Grand Bolt." That was a half-truth; Lash had unwittingly created the first Oozium, the genetic mutational blob that the Grand Bolt was a supersized version of. But better to keep it simple.

"The Grand Bolt was a giant, ugly blob that sucked up anything in its way and destroyed it, and Von Bolt had started to send it after us. We had to fight off his army one last time before we went for it and destroyed it. We defeated Von Bolt-" he paused and swallowed, knowing it was not quite that easy, and continued "-and then I took his chair."

"Oh? What'd you do with it?"

"I took it and I started to let the energy out of his chair and back into Omega Land. Slowly plants and flowers started to grow back into the soil, and it became normal again. Then, I flew over here with the chair, and I let out all the leftover energy here to create this meadow as you see it. It used to be a big patch of dirt but I made it into a place full of flowers and grass and color." With a melancholy sigh, he finished with "It was the best thing I had ever done."

It was then it dawned on Ana. "So you don't like people picking flowers because of all the hard work you did putting them back into to Omega Land after that evil guy took them all for himself."

"Perceptive girl," he nodded.

She lit up with excitement. "You're… so… cool! You're like a real live hero! Just like Mario! And the coolest hero ever! Oh my gosh, I can't wait to tell _everybody-"_

"Don't do that." Hawke looked befuddled, eyebrows bunched. He should have seen this coming.

"Why not?"

"Because… I'm not really a hero," he admitted.

"Whataya mean?"

"Well, before I knew what Von Bolt was doing, I used to lead his armies, back when they were attacking Cosmo Land. I used to do bad things, very bad things. I left people behind, I never truly cared for people, except for myself." He sighed again, burning from the pain of bad memories. "I'm certainly not that good of a person."

Ana looked at him quizzically, not saying anything. She and Hawke held that stare for an awkward minute before she looked over at the fields and said "Well, the flowers forgive you."

Hawke was absolutely floored at this statement. His jaw somewhat dropped at the six year old's words. He couldn't say a word, he just blinked as his jaw started to close.

It was then Ana remembered. "Oh my gosh, I have to get home! Kat's going to be so upset if she finds out I'm here. I'll see you tomorrow Mister Hawke!"

"Ana-" he started to say, but she was already dashing up to the top of the tree, and then jumping from branch to branch until she was out of sight.

Hawke sat there in amazement. Her words echoed in his head, like an epiphany he should have had. _The flowers forgive me? _Was it possible that even the things he had done could be atoned for? Or had they already?

**A/N Time**

**Well, here's chapter two of _Paradigm_**_**s**_**! I'm really loving how this is turning out! I think I'll go ahead and address the reviewers of last chapter now! All… one of… them.**

**Creepyface. **

**Ah, okay, I shouldn't ever undermine reviewers, no matter how low the quantity. (Holy crap I almost typed quality by accident-would have lead to disaster.) Thanks a million, Foxpilot, not just for this helpful and insightful review, but for being the only one to consistently give helpful and insightful reviews around here anymore. Especially in this review drought of mine, where my fourth chapter of **_**Strings **_**(Which as soon as I can sort this computer mess out with at home I can post the fifth chapter of), the first chapter of**_** Iris**_** and my Mario oneshot **_**I Walk The Line **_**have gotten an accumulative total of one review, your review came as encouragement that I wasn't going to fade out anytime soon. Hoping I don't seem like a kiss-up, giving you props repeatedly (for your reviews and stories both) during the time where you're judging me for a contest, but I think all of us know that the time you put into reviewing helps us all out in many ways. Hell, I'm just gonna go the whole nine yards and dedicate this chapter to you, passing on Araceli's good will from her to me to you. Thanks a milli, Foxpilot. XD **

**Anyways, I should have this fic wrapped up by the middle of May. I need to check the length again, but I'm sure I'll squeeze it all in. The third and fourth chapters are going to be somewhat meaty, and the fifth and epilogue. I'm pretty sure this is within the boundaries or whatnot, otherwise I wouldn't have planned it this way.**

**Well, cheers to all of the readers, fellow entrants, and of course Foxpilot, and keep reading, writing, and reviewing. :3**

**Till next time,**

**MoD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N on MASSIVE IMPORTANCE- This story is getting a cosmetic makeover- I decided to change the name because I didn't really think Iris fit what the story was about. The story is now known as Paradigms. A Paradigm is, simply, a viewpoint. A Paradigm Shift is the term for when someone changes the way they look at things, and I think that summarizes what is going on. However, Paradigm Shift… yeah, not so roll-of-the-tongue, is it? So I unite the two Paradigms of Hawke and Ana in the title.**

**Feedback on the name? Also, will be changing the chapter names as well. And will add a definition on Paradigm at the beginning.**

**Also, half of this chapter, until "shrieked loudly" has dialogue that is 90% from this game, except for the part of Lash singing to the radio.**

**Chapter 3-In Which Hawke Sorts Out His Own Paradigm A Tad**

"Aha ha ha...everything is going just as planned. The black obelisk is steadily drinking all of Omega Land's energy. You may rest comfortably, Lord Von Bolt."

"Mmmm..."

Hawke knew for a fact that he wasn't supposed to be there. Which was precisely why he was there. That candlestick-haired broad had a scheme; his instincts wouldn't let him forget that.

Hiding behind the pillar in the hidden underground chamber, he watched as the woman with tall red hair, Kindle, continued to talk to the figure in the chair, whom Hawke could barely make out but knew to be Von Bolt.

"One other thing, my lord. As we are on schedule, perhaps the time has come to deal with those two. It would be best to dispose of them before they stumble upon our plan," she continued, casually condemning them to death. Hawke stifled a gasp, which was unwarranted because he knew who she meant from the get-go. He and Lash were in danger, and needed to leave before things could get dangerous.

"Wait... In the...hhhhh...shadows...behind the pillar... Who... hhhh...lurks there?"

Damn. Too late.

"What? Who's there?" Kindle demanded to know.

Betraying no emotion, he walked out silently, giving her a dangerous glare.

She gave a dramatic, bored sigh and unenthusiastically announced to no one in particular "Look at what the wind's blown in, a nosy little bird named Hawke." Wagging her finger and shaking her head, she threw in "I must tell you I disapprove of sneaky eavesdroppers. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

Ignoring her taunts, he faced the shadowed figure he couldn't see before; a withered old man in a black robe. That was uninteresting in itself; what gave him an admitted surprise was his chair- there was a blue, pulsating orb on the bottom. The man wore a clear helmet that covered his entire face, which was connected by wires to the chair, with a large canopy on top above his head. The most notable feature of this chair is that it floated. All in all, an impressive piece of furniture.

"You must be Von Bolt. We've never met, but I've heard plenty about you."

"...Hhhhh..." was all he got as a response. Hawke took at as a floor to continue.

"You began as nothing more than an elderly CO from the countryside, but after Sturm died you suddenly rose up and filled the vacuum of power. Where your resources and strength come from remains a complete mystery. You've been alive for an absurdly long time, and you're never seen in public." He held a hand out and nodded. "It's an honor to meet you."

With a wheezy chuckle, Von Bolt shook his head. "So...hh...you've seen me. Hh... That means...hh...you must die..."

It took every ounce of his energy to keep Hawke from rolling his eyes; as if he hadn't heard that threat before. "I did not come here to listen to idle threats. I will have answers from you, Von Bolt," he demanded. "What are you scheming? What do you possibly hope to gain by leeching life force from the land?"

This time Kindle stepped in, pushing Hawke back nonchalantly with a slight palm on his chest. Still feigning pleasantries, she grinned devilishly as she closed the matter. "Haven't we already covered this, love? The answer is not for your ears."

Hawke grabbed her hand and threw it off of his chest, and then pushed her back away from him, hard enough that she fell on her bottom on the ground. Disgraced, she got up and dusted off her dress madly, but regained her false treacle before addressing him again.

"This may be a bit premature, but... I think it's time for you and your little kitty-cat friend to disappear," she lilted, giggling as Hawke's fist clenched at the mention of his partner. She knew she had struck a chord, and he hated her for it. _Fake two-faced powder-stuffing little-_

" Come to me, my precious oozium!" she cooed, facing away from him. Hawke looked on with horror as three blobs about as tall as a medium tank started to make for him. Oozium- the worst thing man could have thought of; and it was Lash who did. Had she known they would be used for the purpose of destroying everything they touch as if they were an outlandish Midas, she wouldn't have been so eager.

Well... okay, she had an appetite for destruction. But not for that much.

Still toying with him, she gave him her biggest, fakest grin and announced to the blobs "Awww... Don't be shy. I've got a nice chewy snack for you!"

Hawke looked on in horror as three more blobs appeared behind the original three, then three more, and then three more. "What?" he cried in unabashed shock. "So many... No!"

He started to dash outside of the chamber. Kindle lost it at this point, she fell to her knees (out of the oozium's path) and laughed loudly, as if she was watching a circus act. "Aha ha ha! Fly away, little bird!" she cackled. "My oozium will be right behind you! After him, my darlings! Find him and feast on his flesh!" She dissolved into fits of maniacal laughter as Hawke left the room.

He slammed the trapdoor below him as he ended up outside, and surveyed his surroundings as he made his way from the door. It was a near empty wasteland plain, but the HQ was but a mile's run. He started to sprint across the plains, not even bothering to look as he heard the door bust off its hinges and the oozium started to follow.

By the time he made it closer to camp, he had gotten a fair distance ahead of them; not as if they were going to stop. He thought it safe to stop and think of what to do when he heard her.

"Rock bottom's where we live!" she belted in a sandy voice cheerfully to the music playing from a nearby rocket truck, which was attached to an Automated Personel Carrier. "And still we dig our trenches! To bury ourselves in- blargh, I forgot the rest, erm... Yadda yadda anger!" She reduced to humming with a giggle as Hawke came closer to the truck. She was not in it, though.

She was underneath it, on the ground, undoubtedly tinkering with something. Her knee-high black boots stuck out from a distance, and right now Hawke was pulling Lash out by them.

"Whoa, what gives- oh, what's up, birdbrain?" she smiled with relief as she saw him, but then shifted to confusion as she looked at his tense demeanor. "You're looking way stressed."

"Lash. We're leaving. Now." He said forcefully, picking her up by her cape.

Struggling to her feet, she was ready to argue that point. "Leaving? What?" When she looked behind him to the sight ahead; the dozen of black blobs gaining on them as they spoke. "Oh my gosh! What's going on?"

Hawke grabbed her cape by the collar and forcefully threw her inside the cab of the truck. "If you don't want to wind up as lunch, you'll shut up and move!" he shouted. Lash wanted to respond that now that he threw her into the cab that his order was pretty much pointless, but thought it best not to push him.

He leapt inside the truck himself and stepped on the gas. The truck revved forward, jerking the APC with it, at top speed. Lash, who hadn't even buckled up yet, shrieked loudly.

As the truck started to bump along the unpaved plains of the desert, her shrieks of terror turned to shrieks of thrill and laughter, much to Hawke's chagrin. His eyes were only focused on the path ahead, and the rear view mirror. The rock music continued to blare until Hawke, being an hour away from HQ, thought it safe to pull over and assess damages. He pressed the stop button on the stereo, prompting Lash to stop her maddening laughs and start taking some breaths. "Whoo! Whoo… hoo… whew. Ah, golly, ah lord. Whew," she opened her door and collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion.

Hawke had his forehead pinched, trying to ward off a headache. "Honestly, Lash, how do you find this fun?"

Lash popped to her feet and replied somewhat woozily "What? It was fun! It was like riding a roller coaster… of death."

"We almost died there!" he growled. "We were literally being chased out of there!"

"Exactly!" Lash countered. "Chase scenes are the most fun part in the movies!" When he glared at her, she shrugged and replied with "What? Don't tell me you never liked those! I know that you've gotta be on the edge of your seat every time you see one of those; it's human nature!"

"Lash, for God's sake, grow up!" he shouted, not being able to help it. They had just gone on a life-or-death chase from the devil's version of Flubber; he was entitled to at least a bit of stress. At least that's all he'd entitle himself to.

She chuckled scantily as she opened the APC. "I'm twenty-three years old, Hawke. If I wanted to grow up, I'd have done it by now." Knowing he couldn't answer that, she started to dig around in the supplies. "Can of stew?"

He sighed in defeat. "I would like that."

"Great!" she replied, bringing two of the cans back outside. She pulled out a pocketknife and cut the lids off of the can. She handed one to Hawke and kept the other for herself, starting to pour it into her mouth noisily.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked flatly.

"What? No spoons in there. If you have a better way, be my guest, birdbrain."

Hawke retorted by giving her a sly glance and pouring some into his cupped hand, then classily eating it out of his hand.

"Hawke, you've got to be kidding me!" she started laughing uncontrollably. "You, honest to god, literally, look like a bird! I mean, if you were trying to get me to stop calling you birdbrain, you have failed, mi compadre."

"At least I look somewhat dignified," he muttered nonchalantly.

"Pssh. Dignified is for boring people."

Hawke looked bemused. "You find me boring?"

Lash looked up, surprised. "Well, there's a response to that, but it's pretty long."

"Do elaborate. We don't seem to be busy."

"This is true," she replied. "Okay, here's the response. On one hand, you're boring as hell. You never smile, never frown. You never do anything except stand around or work. Your emotions range from indifferent to frustrated. Wait; check that- your emotions are either indifferent or frustrated. Amid all your brilliance, you're a single-minded man- you only focus on your goal and nothing else."

Hawke sat there in stunned silence; he couldn't believe how well she'd pegged him.

"Yet at the same time, you're hella interesting," she continued. "And that's because you're mysterious. No one knows you that well; and you tend to make it that way. You're quiet, monotone, but the things you do… sort of counteract that in some ways. Make you wonder. Keeps me up at night when my mind is whirring through various inventionmajiggers and ideas; when I think of you it's like someone slowed the cogs down…" she looked down, embarrassed. "And now I don't even know what I mean."

Hawke just sat there, having nothing to say.

Lash looked up, somewhat red at this point. "And, uhm… while I'm at it, thanks for pulling me out of there. I don't usually like playing the damsel in distress," she laced the last sentence with a nervous chuckle, "but don't get me wrong, I appreciate it."

"You're very welcome," Hawke replied, placing his stew down.

Lash sighed, collapsing against the truck. She looked somewhat disappointed.

Hawke got up, took their stew cans, and put them in the APC. "Looks like we must depart now. We're heading away from here."

"Where to?"

He sighed, knowing she wasn't going to like this part. "The Allied Nation's camp."

"The what? The Allied Geeks? Are you certain?"

He sighed again. "I don't like it either. But it seems we are working for the same cause now. I'll tell you about it tomorrow- would you like to get some rest in the APC?"

She yawned at the mention of it. "As long as you don't drive like earlier. And you're going to tell me about why the frickness we're going over there of all places. But, that can wait till tomorrow."

"Night, Lash," he said simply. "Oh, and before I forget? It warrants mentioning that you certainly don't strike me as a damsel in distress."

"Oh?"

"Certainly not. No damsel in distress could laugh like you do in the face of danger."

Lash giggled, deep red, and before safety instincts could stop her, she grabbed Hawke and pulled him in for a hug. "Night, Hawke," she muttered before darting inside the APC.

He stood there, somewhat flabbergasted afterward, wondering what had just happened. He settled into the cab of the truck. He certainly had not expected that from her, even if it... well, was _her_. She knew he despised physical contact; it took all of his strength not to break Kindle's hand earlier.

But for some reason, he didn't mind that much when she did.

* * *

><p>And then he woke up.<p>

Hawke sighed forlornly. His dreams were few and far between, and every time he had one it was a frame-by-frame memory. His memory was just that- photographic. And this was the second night in a row this dream had happened. He groaned. Obviously his brain was trying to tell him something but he couldn't figure it out. That coupled with the words "The Flowers Forgive You" wouldn't stop echoing in his head.

It was 10:00am; much later than anytime Hawke would ever let himself sleep. He bolted out of bed, threw on his trench coat, having had his shirt and pants from earlier on still. Hawke was a very clean and efficient person. He put the coffee on, brushed his teeth, drank the coffee (albeit it tasted quite horrid since he still had minty aftertaste in his mouth, but it'd be enough to get him through the day) and got in his humble car. He was heading to work.

Ever since he had came to the city, he had taken a job at the Smash Mansion, as what one would call a "sticker" or a trainer. He was the lead coach for such smashers as Ganondorf and Meta Knight; the latter of whom reminded him particularly of himself.

The thought crossed his mind that he should make his way to the clearing today. He could use some time to meditate. Maybe Ana would be there and would have some more advice.

He stopped the car, although he was not at a light, and considered what he had just thought. "Of all of the years you've been alive, Hawke, you never thought you'd find yourself looking for advice from a six year old, would you have?" he muttered into the mirror.

Life was just getting stranger and stranger; ever since he had met that one young stranger.

**A/N- Not really much to say, name change is new. There will be three more chapters. The fifth and sixth will actually be under 2,000 words, however. The next one should bear a lot of meat.**

**Well, give me feedback on the name and story and what you think! More will be coming soon! Also, if this chapter seems a bit filler-ish... it'll make sense later. Trust me. **

**Also, if I forget anything, it'll probably be edited into here. In a bit of a hurry!**

**Like this-one month later. :P **

**Kindle- . + com/files/awds/art/Black%20Hole%20CO%**

**Oozium- http:/images + ./advancewars/images/f/fb/Black_hole_**

**Cheers! Oh, and the rest of the story is good.**

**MoD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-In which Ana shares her paradigm with Hawke**

"Ana."

"Mister Hawke."

That was the basis of the greeting between the two as they both approached the clearing at the same time. Hawke's face wore the same indifference while Ana's was as youthfully optimistic as ever. A perfect representation of the two.

"What brings you out here?" Hawke asked, taking a seat on the log.

Ana shrugged. "I dunno, this place is just really pretty." She looked away from him when she said that, her attention span interrupted by a wandering butterfly. "Wow! It's so beautiful!" she gasped, running after it. "Come here, Miss Butterfly! I just gotta see you!"

Her efforts were in vain, however, as the creature flew out of her short reach, over her head, and out of the clearing through the trees and out of sight. Ana dropped onto the ground in the dirt by Hawke's log, folding her arms in a pout. "Darn," she muttered.

Hawke was amused by this, although he didn't let on. "Perhaps it had somewhere to be?"

That very thought instantly sparked Ana back into her normal self. Leaping up, she lilted with glee "Yeah! Wouldn't that be so cool, to be able to fly wherever you wanted, whenever you wanted? I'd love that soooooo much!"

Before Hawke knew it, she had gone zero-to-sixty. "I could fly to that Altea place and swordfight bad guys to save the world just like Mr. Prince Marth! I could go to the Mushroom Kingdom and slide down the cool mountain Mr. Mario told the kids about once! I could fly against racecars as fast as I could and beat them in a race! Mr. Captain Falcon'd be all like 'What was that? Oh my gosh!' and then before he knew it I'd be flying home and telling everyone all the adventures I had!"

_Her sense of adventure would probably never fail her, _Hawke thought, and instantly his thoughts were drawn to a young woman screaming in excitement; a truck bumping through the desert.

"You remind me of someone I knew," his next thought was out loud and out before he could stop it.

Ana had collapsed on the ground, having worn herself out. "Really? Who?"

"Uh…" Hawke had a hand on his forehead. No going back now. "Her name was Lash. She and I worked together." He stopped, hoping the conversation would end.

He would not get his wish. "When you were fighting the evil guy over the flowers?" she asked eagerly.

He sighed, hoping she'd take a hint. "Yes, then."

"Mister Hawke, are you okay?" Ana tapped his shoulder, a look of worry on her face.

Great. He just couldn't win. He'd never understand kids. "I'm fine." He said with a sigh.

She wasn't convinced. "Mister Hawke, do you miss your home?" she asked.

His eyes bugged. By god this kid was perceptive, especially for her age. "No, actually," Hawke said solidly, but he wasn't convincing himself.

"Really?" Ana started to shift into zero-to-sixty. " 'Cause home is the best place ever! I live in Diamond City, and it's really cool! I do my ninja stuff there and I help Uncle Wario with the minigame factory!"

Hawke raised an eyebrow; he had heard of Wario through his Smashing fame. "Wario's your uncle?" He couldn't help taking a moment to compare the two. Wario, with his jagged mustache, massive girth, squashed nose and bushy eyebrows, and Ana, small for even her age, with a very small, defined nose, pencil-thin eyebrows, and… obvious lack of facial hair. Hawke couldn't believe that they were related, even if through a relative.

"Oh, he's not really my uncle," she looked at the ground, slowed back down. "He just says that we may as well be his kids, cause we get along so well, so he 'dopted us. He's really nice. I don't know…" she paused. "…don't know what happened to our parents so he's almost like a dad, but we call him Uncle Wario 'cause our dad may still be out there."

Upon finishing that last line, she plopped back down to the ground, somewhat saddened, and even Hawke couldn't help but feel that last line. He wanted to say something, but comfort was nowhere near his strong suit.

Ana spoke up. "But… Wario's a lot of fun," she continued, without as much mirth as before. "He makes really cool games that he teaches us to help out with. It was cool that he let us work with him, because Uncle Wario said that if we could be the greatest ninjas in the world, that we could do anything. We came here to the mansion to keep him company, and then Mister Hand told us we could help everyone out by being 'Sist Trophies!"

Assist Trophy was a piece of Smash lingo that just escaped Hawke's grasp. "Remind me again what an Assist Trophy is?" he asked.

"Oh, A 'Sist Trophy is when someone gets a trophy when they're doing the fighting game and then someone comes down and helps them fight. There's Mister Hammer Bro, he throws hammers, Miss Lyn, she swordfights. Miss Lyn's such a great swordfighter! I wanna be just like her!" she stopped to giggle a bit and add "Even Uncle Wario's friend Mister Waluigi does it sometimes! He chases people around with a tennis racket! He's so funny!"

Hawke couldn't help but notice how far Ana could take a conversation in such little time. It was quite skillful.

She sighed again. "I wish people would be nice to Uncle Wario, though. He's so cool, but people are so mean to him. They call him stupid, and ugly, and retarded, and fatass. I don't even know what some of those mean."

It was usually hard to startle Hawke, but hearing her mention people calling her Uncle a retard and a fatass was definitely something that even would make his jaw drop. Somewhat bewildered, he told her "Please never let me catch you using those last two words again."

Ana's eyes bugged. "H-h-how come?" she asked, voice wavering.

Hawke tried to break the news gentler. "Because… those are very mean words… that even if someone my age were to say it wouldn't be okay. In fact, I don't think anyone should use any of those words, but especially not those two."

"Oh," was all she said, in a voice so small that Hawke could barely hear her. Hawke watched as she buried her head in her knees and heard as she started to cry, quietly shaking in her huddled ball.

Now Hawke really didn't know what to do. He could probably name a few million people better with kids than he was. He could only tap her on the shoulder awkwardly and ask "Are you okay, Ana?"

Her response was much more ferocious than he had anticipated. "No!" she shouted. "I'm not! Cause everyone's always so mean to Uncle Wario just cause he looks funny! It's not fair! He's so nice and funny and they just laugh at him and call him those very mean words! They don't even know him!" By the time she had yelled out those last words, she had exhausted her anger, and she lay out on the dirt, arms sprawled. "Mister Hawke," she asked, sighing, "Why are people so mean?"

Hawke sat down next to her, observing her glazed, defeated eyes staring at the clouds. He shrugged and replied "Ana, there are just some people in the world that are just mean. Like Von Bolt and… what was that, a Diamond Troll?"

Ana nodded. "But it's not evil bad guys calling Uncle Wario those names! It's the good guys! Mr. Mario does it the most, and Princess Zelda! Gosh, she's so annoying. She's always bossing me around and looking at me funny!"

Hawke interrupted her. "You see, the thing is, not everyone gets along with everyone. Just like you don't get along with Princess Zelda and she doesn't get along with Wario, and I don't get along with Von Bolt. There's just some people you aren't going to like, and you don't have to. What matters is how you go about it. How do you treat Princess Zelda?"

"Well, sometimes I get annoyed when she bosses me around, but that's it," she replied.

"Then you're already being better than she is," he replied, laying down so that his head was just above Ana's and his body facing the opposite way.

"Mister Hawke, why do people not like each other?" she asked next.

"That, I don't even know," he told her, surprised that he had been going this far to help Ana. "It's just… the way it is."

"The way it is?"

"Some things no one can explain."

"That's weird."

"Indeed."

It was silent after that; leaving both of them to watch the clouds. A small storm seemed to be brewing, but it didn't seem to be anything worse than a soft shower and some thunder. The clouds were as grey and ominous as Hawke's trenchcoat, but one could say they both held something different from what it seemed like it did. And the silence reigned for another half hour, both of them simply letting their minds wander.

Suddenly, Ana jumped up and shouted "Oh my goodness, I gotta get home! It's almost dinner time!" She was getting ready to run off when she stopped and said "Mister Hawke, you should totally go to the mansion with me for dinner! I want everyone to meet you!"

Hawke stretched and straightened up into a sitting position. "What?" he asked, somewhat drowsily. "To the mansion?"

"Yeah, silly, for dinner! I'm sure they'd love to meet you!" she replied, showing no traces of a thirty minute rest.

"…are you sure? Have you even told anybody about me?" That was a question Hawke wanted to know; how weird must he look, someone almost no one knew spending this time with a six year old kid he had never met? Luckily he would be able to have Ganondorf vouch for him, at least. Or Meta, but he kept to himself.

"Uhm… no. I didn't."

"Well… I do some work with the smashers," Hawke told her. "They'll recognize me."

That was all Ana needed to know. "Perfect! Let's go!"

Before Hawke could say anything more, she started to run through the fields towards the path in the forest. He stood there, bewildered before he started to follow her against her better judgment.

**A/N- Sigh. I really didn't mean to end this chapter here. I'm about to go through another computer transition and I wanna get this posted before I transition in order to avoid losing it like I did Strings Chapter 5. Grr. This was going to be longer, but I will have the second half of this chapter up tomorrow or sometime within the next few days; I do gotta finish this by the 2****nd**** after all. :3**

**Also, thanks again Foxpilot for another great review, and for a great conversation afterward through replies and messages! And if you're re-reading this, yes, there was a whole paragraph here but I moved it to more opportune chapters. :P **

**Well, that's that. Enjoy, I'll rush order the next chapter (without rushing it) and get this done soon! **

**MoD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-The Shift Begins**

Hawke couldn't help but be rather impressed by Ana's speed as she dashed through the trails. Even in his prime physical state he couldn't quite catch up. Then again, she was a ninja, and he was an ex-commander. She'd been out in the field much more than she.

It had taken them less than ten minutes to get back to the Mansion, a place that Hawke had actually never seen in person, despite knowing a couple of its darker inhabitants. He would work with them in gyms and other such places. He certainly had a feeling that he wasn't certified to be here, and he was relatively sure he had no idea why he was following her in the first place.

He approached the back door after she did, stopping to ask "So, how do I get in without breaking any code of conduct or regulations?"

"Regu-wha?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"I mean, how do I get in when I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to be here without permission?" he explained. "I'm pretty sure no one, stickers included, are allowed in without it."

"Oh," she replied. "Well, only one way to find out!" On that note, she opened the door and walked right in. Hawke put his forehead in his hand as he followed, somewhat concerned.

He could only imagine how odd he must have looked, following young Ana as she quietly walked down the hall. Hawke couldn't help but recognize how subtle and quiet she had become, which was unusual for her.

She was tapped on the shoulder by Luigi, who Hawke recognized from his studies on the Smashers. "Oh, you're looking for Master Hand?" he asked with a slight smile and a knowing look.

"How did you know?" she replied to him in a voice quieter and calmer than her usual voice around Hawke.

"I just had a feeling," he replied with a shrug, then regarding Hawke with an eyebrow raise. "Afternoon, sir?"

Hawke nodded.

"What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to Master Hand."

Luigi nodded. "Okay, just follow the hall to the end. There'll be a small sign with a white hand on it; that's where you go in."

Ana wasted no time. With a quick "Thank you" to Luigi, she started to walk down to the office. Hawke nodded and followed her. Luigi gave Hawke a slight smile and replied "Glad to accommodate!"

Within a half minute, Ana had made it down to the office. Within forty-five seconds, Hawke had as well. She opened the door for him and he walked in, giving her an odd glance she had no response to.

Master Hand waited there for the both of them upon hearing the door open. He floated in front of his desk, which had no nameplate as one would usually suspect- not that one of only two floating hands in the known universe would need one- and sat across the room from another desk of the same structure; yet while Master Hand's was plain and had nothing on it except papers and a computer, the other desk was colored with multiple paints in a zigzagged rainbow, had many decorations (most notably a large pile of silly putty) and the papers were scattered all over the place. It was like looking in a mirror made out of a negative.

"Hello there, Miss Ana. And Mr Hawke," he addressed them both with an even tone. "One of our stickers. I trust you have a reason to be in here?"

"I..." Hawke didn't know what to say; only a slight relief on not having to rely on Ganondorf for identification.

"I hate to be a stickler, but the code of conduct does say that you may not be in here without permission," the disembodied voice continued. Hawke found it strange to have that rule and yet to have an door so easy to access a six year old could do it, but he wasn't going to bring that point up to a hand the size of his body whose rules he had probably just defied.

"Oh, uhm..." Ana spoke up, with a nervousness that Hawke found only minutely unusual; after all, he himself was rather nervous of Master Hand. "...I wanted to see if he would come to dinner?"

Master Hand was silent at this. "I... certainly wasn't expecting this to be about a young girl inviting a friend for dinner. Nor did I expect the friend to be such a dark, tall, thirty year old man. It's intriguing... indeed."

Hawke started to become nervous; a feeling so unlike him, a feeling that he had rarely felt in a war, if ever, that he had started to feel trying to work a social situation out. True, the fact that he was trying to work it out with a giant floating glove may have had a small impact, but it still felt ridiculous to Hawke.

"If it helps," he stated, "it was her idea."

Master Hand spent a little more time silent, then he flicked the air, his middle finger flicking forward with such a strength that it caused a small wind throughout the room. The papers on the other desk were hopelessly scattered by now. "How on earth," he asked, "did you two run into each other?"

Hawke started to speak, but was interrupted by "I meant for her to answer."

Ana turned bright red, but managed to squeak out "I... I, uh, I went out into the big clearing when I wasn't supposed to."

"Weren't supposed to?"

"Kat said not to go that far out," she responded meekly, shrinking into herself.

"Your twin sister?" Master Hand asked, bemused. Ana nodded.

He wiped off one of his knuckles with his thumb. "While I personally don't see why your twin sister should have that kind of impact on what you do, it is none of my business. Go on, Ana."

"I saw him sitting there, on a log. He looked quiet and lonely, so I talked to him. He's really nice." she continued quietly. "He told me about his adventures to get the flowers back."

Master Hand chuckled at her choice of words. "Your adventures, Mr Hawke, don't sound nearly as heroic out of the mouths of babes," he stated. "Nevertheless, you do know it is against the rules to be here without authorization, right?"

"I do, sir."

"And the fact that you were brought here by a six year old is somewhat suspicious from where I'm sitting?"

"I assure you, sir, I mean no harm."

Master Hand cracked his knuckles, the popping sound louder than either of them could speak. "I will let you stay tonight for dinner, sir, but rest assured I will have my eyes on you, so to speak."

Hawke nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"Thank you, Mister Hand!" Ana said, a bit of her usual pep back.

Master Hand simply responded with "You may go now."

It was no trouble to either of the to obey his cue; they walked out of the door in silence. Hawke was quite relieved to be out of the same room as Master Hand. "So,erm, Ana," he asked, looking around, "You mind introducing me to the others?"

Ana shrugged. "I guess."

Hawke started to follow her down the hall back to the main living room, where several people either sat or stood around the television. Hawke didn't even bother to see what they were watching, since he never watched TV on his own accord nor knew anything about it. He was able to recognize Luigi from earlier, Princess Zelda and then Ganondorf, who he had trained. The latter broke the real-life silence caused by the TV by looking at Hawke and greeting him loudly. "Hello, Hawke!"he gave Hawke a small grin, his deep, scathing voice echoing the dull room. "What brings you here to our mediocre abode?"

"Indeed," the princess spoke up. Hawke gave her a hasty glance. "I'd like to know how you got in here with _her_." She gestured to Ana with a withering glare at the both of them.

"Oh, can it, you little snot," Ganondorf growled as he made his way to Hawke, his large boots clomping along the carpet. He clamped a hand on Hawke's shoulder and told her "Hawke's a good guy. That's somewhat figurative, coming from me, of course. But he means no harm."

Hawke nodded. "I was simply invited by Ana here to attend dinner."

"If you say so, Hawke,"she replied, her suspicion not departing. "How did you meet her in the first place?"

"Oh, I met him out in the big clearing! He's really-" she started, but covered her mouth in surprise when she realized she had went too far in more ways than one.

"In the big clearing?" Zelda replied with surprise. "You know you shouldn't go that far! Kat and I have told you many times not to stray that far from the house!"

"I'm sorry," was Ana's meek reply.

"Do you know how much danger you could have put yourself in?" Zelda wasn't finished disciplining Ana yet. "You could have gotten kidnapped- in fact, by this man here!" She jabbed a finger at Hawke.

Hawke gave her a dangerous glare. "I would appreciate it greatly," he told her in a forceful monotone, "If you would stop referring to me as a brute, especially in front of more reactive minds."

"I would like to know what in Din's name-"

"Will you! Shu-hu-hut up!" Ganondorf shouted as he gave a hateful dead-on glare to Zelda, to Hawke and Ana's surprise, but admittedly to a morsel of relief. "God's sakes, I don't know what in hell possesses me to share a twenty-foot span of space with you, you snippy little-" he paused for a second, then muttered as he leaned directly into her face. "You're lucky there's an impressionable young girl right here and that I'm feeling generous or this would not be the half of my reaction. Now, you will leave Hawke alone, at least while he is here. Or, so help me, not Din, Nayru or your damned Keebler elf will protect you from my wrath."

Zelda held his glare for a moment, but told him "If it means you'll tone down your theatrics in front of our guests" she gave one last pointed glower to Hawke, "then I will not press the issue. For now. Now, kindly get out of my face."

Hawke gave a surprised look to Luigi. He just shrugged. "I got nothing to do with this. Frankly, they both scare the ever-loving out of me."

Ganondorf straightened up and said "Ah, forget her, Hawke. I oughta get you set up in the dining room. Dinner's about to start." He looked at a dead-quiet Ana and said "She can come along, too." He ambled out of the living room before there could be any discussion on the matter, and the other two followed.

"Now, you see, Hawke," Ganondorf was saying, "Master Hand doesn't spend any extravagance on us the Smashers for the most part. He doesn't want us to get god complexes, or think that we necessarily are better than others just because we work for him." He gave a short, boisterous laugh and said "Unfortunately, he tried that on me too late, but that's beside the point. The mansion is the economy flight of mansions; no frilly stuff, just a normal house that's large." He opened the dining room, and while doing so, said "The dining room and kitchen, however, was his splurge, since we're all gonna be here at once. Magnificent, ain't it?"

Hawke had to agree as he beheld the sight with raised eyebrow. There were grecian pillars lining the hall at eight places, four on each brown brick wall. There were some paintings, pottery on smaller pillars erected over the marble floor and a large bust of both the hands.

"Interesting statue," he noted.

"What a load of hypocritical, right?" Ganon laughed. "I guess he just wants to hog all the god complexes. Quite an inspiration." He added this with a genuine grin.

Hawke nodded without emotion and focused on the table. The table was nearly as long as a football field, with large, smooth stone tiles similar to a patio floor and Gothic-style crafted legs that went up to Hawke's chest. With a grin, Ganondorf pressed a button in front of the chairs, and one of the tiles lowered down to Hawke's waist, and then at another press of a button, back up to its former height. "Perfect for little people like you!" he said to Ana with a grin. "What do you think?"

Still in a small pout, she replied "I don't. Like her."

"You and me both, child!" he chuckled. "A kid after my own black heart!"

"Wow," Hawke said with his eyebrow still raised, not paying heed to Ana's words. "I had not ever seen a table with features like that where I came from."

"Course! That's because Crazy Hand created it!"

Hawke sighed. "Another hand?" He did not enjoy that concept.

Ganon nodded. "Don't worry, he's not a di- er... a stickler like Master is. He's in the kitchen as we speak, making dinner."

"To clarify, you're letting someone with 'Crazy' in their name create your meals?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. He's a relatively sane guy. You should meet him!"

Hawke had only a moment of skepticism before he decided he had nothing to lose. He started to walk into the large kitchen before Ganondorf, and Ana still trailed behind him.

"You enjoy his company, I have other things I must occupy myself with!" Ganon was already heading down the hall as he spoke those words, not waiting for a good bye.

He deduced, as he ducked swiftly to avoid a flying pan, that Ganon was likely wrong about any trace of Crazy's sanity.

He picked it up and walked calmly through the chef's caliber kitchen. Ana hesitantly climbed up onto one of the cabinets with expert grip, climbing sideways next to Hawke as he tapped another disembodied glove on its cuff, which looked nearly identical to Master Hand. "Sir, I believe this belongs to you," was all he had said.

"Perfect!" the hand boomed. His voice was not as deep as Master's, and Hawke could recognize a jovial, carefree accent on it. He turned to a short, pink sphere and said "Now, Kirb, don't let me catch ya throwing this again. You could have knocked the man out!"

Kirby responded with "Sorry, Craz! I was trying to perfect a ninja cooking technique!"

"Ninja _cooking _technique?" Crazy repeated. "Damn! I wish I had thought of that. Well, practice it when you don't have to worry about knocking out a guest!"

"Who is our guest?" Hawke traced the voice down to a tall bipedal red fox, whom was creatively named "Fox." He had a small skillet in his hand just above the stove-top and was slowly tilting it around, but stopped to give a short salute to Hawke upon seeing him. Hawke replied with a stiff one of his own.

"I have no idea!" Crazy laughed as he split five separate eggs at once.

"I'm Hawke. I'm one of the stickers." he explained, reluctant to start this whole routine over.

"Oh, so _you're _the one who Zelda was flipping her tiara over!" Crazy chortled loudly, and it echoed off of the stainless steel. "I don't see why, you seem like a good guy."

"Good guy?" Kirby's whole frame shuddered at those words. "He looks like pretty much every wanted poster in the city! Just look at the trenchcoat!"

"But I like trenchcoats..." was all Crazy had to reply with, somewhat deflated.

Fox spoke up this time. "Give him a chance. He seems levelheaded, which is more than we can say for the two of you."

Crazy laughed again. "Oh, Fox, you know me so well. C'mon, guys! Let's get this guy to work!"

"To work-"

Luckily Hawke had fast reflexes, so he could catch a whisk that Kirby had thrown at him mid-sentence. "Here, why don't you stir the eggs for Crazy?"

"Pardon me for saying so, but I believe Crazy is a large living hand, and therefore would be perfect for whisking the eggs?" Hawke gave Kirby a skeptical look.

Fox chuckled as he poured the sauce in the skillet into a large bowl in the center of the room. "Don't let Crazy have the whisk. He'll go into turbo mode and blast them all over the wall. There's no hope after that."

Crazy cackled again. "Ah, memories, memories." He went to turn around but saw Ana was still along the wall, crouched sideways. "Holy hell! Random ninja alert!" he jerked up in the air, nearly hitting the ceiling. He laughed as he noticed how high up he was and settled back down.

"Ana, my God! I will say you do your job with expert precision, but this is the last place a young girl should be during the dinner rush!" Upon saying that, he picked her up in his palm; she didn't bother to protest. "Now, shoo, shoo, and perhaps when things die down you can teach Kirby some ninja cooking techniques. Go!" he shouted, tossing her out the door and causing her to yelp in surprise. "I'm sure there are many friends you could play with!" He shut the door at that and rushed back in. "Alrighty, birdbrain, let's get that whisking started!"

Hawke stopped upon the word _birdbrain, _but still managed to take the bowl from Crazy's station and start to whisk silently. He noticed Fox move his station closer to him, and Hawke gave him a silent nod. Fox chuckled as he started to grate some cheese into another bowl and said "I hope you don't mind my cooking partners. They can be quite overwhelming the first time around."

Hawke shook his head. "I've met crazier. I'm quite relieved that he's not diabolical."

Fox nodded. "If he were to become evil, the world wouldn't have a chance. So, what do you do?"

"I'm a sticker," Hawke re-iterated. "I coach Ganondorf and Meta Knight."

"I know that. But no one gets to be involved with the Smash tournaments in any way without some sort of street cred. What got you in?"

Hawke shrugged. "I was a former war general."

"That's cool," Fox grinned. "You're in good company. I'm a mercenary space pilot. I lead a team called Star Fox."

"I heard of that."

"That's good to hear. How about you? What was your war like?"

_How to go about this... _Hawke thought, and settled on "A rather average war. I just had a good reputation, I suppose."

He received an unconvinced glare, but Fox didn't hold it for long. "Well, you must be doing a good job," he gave him a short elbow, "because Meta Knight's winning the tournament far and away."

"Really? Good to hear." Hawke wasn't interested in the slightest.

"Then again, Ganondorf's in last place by a landslide."

"How ironic."

Fox cocked his head. "You don't seem very... into the tournament."

"I don't suppose I am. I'm not a very excitable person."

"Not like the other stickers. They have a grandiose of patriotism."

"I'm not one for much patriotism." True enough. He had left his home country of Black Hole after betraying it.

"For an army general I find that odd."

"I have my reasons."

"Touche."

They worked in silence after that. Hawke decided he rather liked Fox.

Not even five minutes later, Hawke felt himself being ushered out by Crazy Hand. "Out, out, out!" he cried.

"Wha-"

"I won't have our guests cooking for us! That's simply rude of us. I insist you wait outside!" Crazy insisted, shoving him out the door before Hawke could retort, not that he would have bothered arguing with the insane.

Hawke brushed his trenchcoat off, and then looked at the table, looking for where he could take a seat. He noticed that Ana was still sitting at the table, with a box of crayons and sketch pad in front of her. Hawke walked over to her, and couldn't help but notice how nice her drawing was. He watched her dutiful strokes against the paper, and up at the small vase with flowers she was drawing.

He spoke up first. "I thought you'd be playing with the other kids."

Ana shook her head.

"In fact, you've been awfully quiet the whole way here."

"I don't really want to talk to the others that much."

He finally took a seat as she said that, next to her. "Why is that?"

She shrugged her response.

"You seem to talk to me just fine."

"You were always quieter than me. So you needed someone to talk to."

"I rather admire the way you put things into perspective." Hawke was no longer surprised at her perception, but still amazed.

"I... don't know what that means."

"It means you're smarter in a way that others aren't."

"Thank you, Mister Hawke." Her usual lilt started to return to her voice. Hawke couldn't help but smile at that.

The full realization of the meaning of that hit him right there. He had genuinely smiled for the first time since he had seen Lash before he had left. He was not that much of a smiler. And he didn't know what had changed him so much here.

Slowly, the dining room started to fill up with people, animals, Pokemon, and other such creatures. Some looked at Hawke with confusion but didn't pay him heed. People were still pouring in when Crazy burst out, holding a large stack of plates. He tossed them all out, managing to get everyone's plate right where it was supposed to be, never mind that the table was already set to many different levels of height.

Kirby came out and started to pass out forks and napkins. Hawke accepted his with a short nod, keeping his eyes on the door.

Crazy shoved the door open again, his frame almost entirely covered by a tray with what Hawke perceived to be omelets. Not Hawke's favorite, but it'd do.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dinner," he swiftly tossed out all of the omelets with expert precision onto the diner's plates, and then added with grandiose, "is served!"

Hawke wasn't great with social situations, and being in a dining room with over fifty different people and creatures certainly wasn't an ideal place to be. But he cracked his knuckles and got ready to begin what he could assume to be a roller coaster of a meal.

**A/N I... really, I'm horrible at estimating length. This is turning out to be a lot longer than I thought it'd be. Really, this, 4 and the next chapter should have been one, but if it were, it would take up a crapton of words. Yikes.**

**Anyway, it should be finished soon. Thanks again, Foxpilot! :D And to Souldin... I sure am glad there's no rules on length. Not sure if you'll be, though. XD**

**MoD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-The Shift Continues**

Crazy Hand continued to emcee the dining hall. "Alrighty, everyone! We've got your food ready. If you need anything to put on it or to drink- grape juice, ketchup, tabasco, fish oil, not necessarily in that order, my amigo R.O.B. Here- a.k.a. Robby Ray- will take your orders because" he lowered to a whisper as he added "He... doesn't eat... but shhhh! We don't talk about that." He went back to his normal boom with "So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the food, courtesy of myself, Kirbmeister and the Fox Pilot Man over there!"

If Crazy Hand was looking for applause, he certainly wasn't getting any. Everyone in the room either tuned him out or didn't focus on him, rather their food. Crazy started grumbling at this and whined "God, guys, even the sound of me clapping isn't as quiet as this! Bah, whatever."

As he started to creep back into the kitchen, Hawke tried to withhold a sigh of relief that he wasn't being put in the spotlight.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot!" The hand had whirled back around. "We have ourselves a special guest with us! The man in the black trenchcoat is named Hawke, and he was invited to join us by Master Hand himself! With, of course, the help of young Ana right next to him. Everyone, be sure to pay lots of attention to him as if you were aiming for irony on a guy who wants everyone to leave him alone!" With a laugh, he left the room after this for good.

_Damn you, you inebriated handware. _

While Hawke was sure that the crowd, for the most part, wasn't about to react with the insanity that Crazy demanded, he knew his cover was blown. People were already starting to talk amongst to themselves, or to Hawke, the chaos wouldn't help determine which one.

The noisemass was cut off by a loud, cracking voice demanding "Quiet!" A voice that Hawke couldn't recognize but was eternally grateful for. The voice went on to say "God's sakes, people! The man barely walked in and we're all jumping him like a large bag of coins!"

"You'd jump a large bag of coins upon sight, Wario," Kirby called towards him mockingly. Ah, so it was Wario. And... Hawke wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Of course I would!" Wario replied, laughing. "Last I checked, though, this man is _not _a large bag of coins! He's a human, and I can assume a very deaf human now. Christ's sakes, you all need to get out more!"

Taking his cap off, he looked at Hawke and said "Hi there, I'm Wario. Nice to meet you, Hawke." With one last sneer at the audience, he left them with "Like _that, _you heathens!"

The dining hall blinked almost unanimously and went back to whatever it was they were doing, and Wario made his way over to the somewhat disoriented ex-commander.

Hesitantly, Hawke held out his own hand and mumbled "Thanks... Mr. Wario?"

"Bah!" Wario was laughing again. "Mr. Wario was my father, wherever the hell he went. Just call me Wario! And no problem! I had a feeling you were getting sick of all the drama these guys can stir up."

"So... you're not about to interrogate me?" Hawke almost smiled at this.

"Haha! To what I know's your undying relief, I'm not!" Wario laughed for a third time, and Hawke found it amusing what a fountain of mirth he could be, especially since he, according to Ana, was frequently mocked by the others. As he pulled up a chair between Hawke and Ana, he explained "You see, I'm a good people reader. I can tell you're a good guy. So you're cool with me."

"Thanks," Hawke replied with more steadiness this time, although he had a somewhat skeptical look at the thought of Wario being a good people reader.

Wario noticed, and muttered "Bah, that reader part was a lie. I got Lucario to read your Aura. Just to be safe. No expense spared for my young Ana here!"

Ana looked up at her adoptive uncle and smiled. "Love you, Uncle Wario."

Wario spread out his arms to wrap the girl in a hug. "Ah, I love you too, Ana. You and Kat both, such treasures. And believe you me, I know about treasure!"

"Course you do!" Hawke noticed Ana starting to open up again as she spoke. "Like the time we explored Dire Dire docks?"

Wario broke into louder laughter than before and said "One of the greatest untold adventures of our time! I wish Kat was here to help us tell it to our guest, assuming of course he doesn't mind."

Hawke rather fancied the idea of an energetic young girl and her even more energetic uncle telling a story together. He wasn't even one for storytelling, or for energetics for that matter, but Hawke had a feeling he'd enjoy their dynamic. So he nodded.

"Excellent!" Wario grinned, his mustache twitching up. "Now, where's young Kat, well, at?"

Ana shrugged.

"That's odd. She playing with her friends again?"

"She _always _is," exasperation lay less-than-subtly on Ana's sigh.

"Bah. Her loss!" Wario slapped his knee. "Shall we begin?"

"Where do we start?" Ana asked.

It didn't even take a second for Wario to deliberate and declare "With the shark!"

"That didn't happen till later."

"But it's the best part!"

"We should start with the boat."

"Boring!"

"Uncle..."

"Alrighty, if you insist." Wario cracked his knuckles. "So, it was a terrible, stormy night."

"That's the best way to start adventures!" Ana declared.

"And we were on a rickety boat in the cove, and it was being rocked back and forth and back and forth! We were starting to get seasick."

"By we he means Kat and him and me."

"And our koopa piloting the boat, of course."

"I remember Kat was hanging on to the middle of the sail, screaming really loud!"

"So were you!"

"Uncle!"

"You were, though!"

"Well, duh! I was scared!"

"Me too! I thought I was gonna break a hole straight through the boat, both levels, cos I kept getting tossed _up!" _Wario leapt in the air a short distance, and crashed onto the ground loudly, clattering the dinnerware. "and back down! Hot damn, it was freaky!"

"Uncle..."

"Fine. Hot darn, it was freaky!"

"That's better. Anyway..."

"We were forced to jump ship, because it was nearly falling over! We didn't wanna get caught in the wreckage and drown, did we?"

"I know I didn't!"

"So the four of us jumped off and swam to shore. Luckily, it was nearby. The shipmaster radioed for a plane to get us out of here, but we were right where we wanted to be!"

"Which was the coolest place a ship could ever _ever _crash!"

"You betcha! A place filled with all sorts of treasure and gold"

"We got on some scuba gear, and then we dived in. There we were, and there were all these fishies!"

"But not the kind you'd barbecue!"

"No, sir! These were big, mean looking sharks! They wanted to barbecue us!"

"I wonder what barbecue shark would taste like."

"Bleh! I don't like cooked fish."

"Barbecue's the best! It makes everything good!"

"Not fish! I like sushi better."

"Sushi? You astound me, Ana!"

The both of them started to giggle as they continued to argue their point. Hawke sat back and allowed himself another smile as he watched the exaggerated, emphatic argument of raw versus cooked, not ceasing to laugh and grin the entire time. He never had any kids or any desire to. But their dynamic made Hawke feel something he couldn't quite describe; sure he knew emotions and what they were, he was a smart man. But he wasn't the best at pinpointing them.

Then he realized it. He was envious of them. He was longing. Longing for a dynamic, a relationship like theirs. He wanted something like that. The idea simply shocked him. He never, ever, ever thought or wanted anything... sentimental. Ever.

He truly was changing.

Having not lost track of their argument but still somewhat detached, the flow between Ana and Wario ceased. He looked up to see a young girl with pink hair, similar looking to Ana, tapping her shoulder.

"Yes, Kat?" Ana's enthusiasm was drained upon the arrival of her sister.

"Come help me get the big coin down from the top of the closet!"

"Kat, I'm busy."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze? Please please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeze?"

"We're eating!"

"I'm not hungry. Please, just for a little bit!"

Hawke feared for another blast of _please_s from Kat, but said nothing as Ana threw her hands up and muttered "All right."

"Thanks, Ana! Now let's go!" Kat started to drag Ana out of the dining room as fast as they could go.

Hawke sighed and focused on his sparsely-touched food again. Wario blinked and asked "...what the hell just happened?"

"Kid stuff, I presume."

"Bah! These girls are too fast for me!" Wario chuckled, quieter than before.

"So, your story?"

"My story?" Wario sighed. "Trust me, Hawke, if there's one thing I truly learned; and I'm pretty sure I only learned one true thing, it's that a good story isn't worth telling if you're telling it alone."

Hawke couldn't help but sigh in wonder as he contemplated how much he was learning from the least likely of places. "You're a lucky man, Wario," he confessed before he could help it. "The others drastically misjudge you."

"Thanks, Hawke." Wario's grin of choice was smaller and closed. "But you don't gotta worry about me. I have a feeling that they're just blowing the hot air they're full of."

Quiet reigned between of them as they devoted a bit of time to eating. The silence was broken with "They do say one thing that gets me though. That I'm not a good father. That always gets me thrown for a loop."

Hawke raised an eyebrow, shocked at the ruthlessness of the taunt.

"You can tell a fat man he's fat. He knows that. He doesn't struggle with figuring out 'Oh my god am I fat? No!' " A mirthless laugh came out. "But when they tell me something I'm not sure about, like that... it keeps me up at night. And I'm not exactly a soap opera main, either." he sighed, a mixture of embarassment, relief and sadness.

The subject shifted a bit when Wario asked "Out of polite curiosity, how did you meet Ana?"

"Ana met me," was Hawke's reply. "I was visiting a garden around the area and she started trying to talk to me. We often run into each other at the same garden."

"That's good," Wario smiled. Not a grin or a smirk, just a smile. "There's some people Ana doesn't open up with. She's a very shy girl. This... is an odd place to start, but as good as any, I suppose. Nevertheless, I'm glad to meet you."

Then he said "Did she ever tell you how the girls and I met?"

Hawke shook his head.

"I remember it was about a year and a half ago," he started. "And this is a story I can tell on my own, I suppose. I run a mini game factory; we create little games for others to play, really simple but loads of fun. One day, these two girls showed up at the door, telling me they loved my games and wanted to help me make them. They gave me written signatures from their parents. I'm not a smart businessman, so I bought it.

"The brevity these two girls had, the initiative they took- five years old and just showing up wanting to pursue their goals no matter how big they were. That's a true inspiration right there. I couldn't resist! I hired them on the spot and showed them the ropes! I admit that I never spoke with their parents but that was just because I'm quite dim at times.

"Awhile in, there was some sort of situation with a Diamond Troll, and the girls got hurt. I took the information they had given me on their parents and tried to call them. The number didn't work. It was disconnected. I tried reaching them in any way I could, but no way would work.

"I brought the girls in and asked them why the number hadn't worked and why I couldn't find their parents. By god... they had came into the factory to find work. They hadn't had any parents. They were street wanderers, looking for food in trash cans. Regular Olivers. They had made their parents up just to get in to make some money for food. I... I didn't know how to react to that, but by god I wasn't about to turn them away. I told them they could stay in the back room of the factory as temporary boarding, and fixed it up for them. And then they continued to work.

"These kids were an inspiration. They were willing to go to such lengths to get food in their tummies, and not even make a big deal or production out of it! I'm a greedy man now, no doubt, but I was near maniacal before they came along. Sure, I was a decent guy, but cash was always first. It... really changed things. Put a couple things before cash.

"We kept growing together, the three of us- sure, I cared about everyone who worked for me. But those two girls were growing on me. I had never been married or had kids, but I decided to adopt them anyway. And... that's how we got where we are now."

Hawke nodded, his admiration for Wario going up a bit. Truly different from what he seemed. Everyone seemed to be, nowadays.

"I must say," Hawke told him, "that there are few young people as perceptive as young Ana is. I can't speak for Kat but I assume she is too, of course, but Ana is an intelligent, caring, and wise young girl. She actually taught me quite a lot. You're doing a fine job as a father."

Wario chuckled, his eyebrow raised. "Thanks, Hawke. I mean that, too. Guess the strongest and most stoic of us all need a little bit of reassurance and help at times, I'd suppose?"

"Indeed they do," Hawke answered, picking up his plate and giving a nod to Wario as he left the dining room.

**A/N Criminy Christmas, I did it again. What was supposed to be the last third of the story is now becoming two thirds of the story. And I like that. Anyway, when I realized that I was 10 pages in, I divided my chapter in half. I'm 2/3 of the way through my 7th chapter and that will be up by day's end, and then the prologue which I swear will be shorter than this formerly 3,000 words now 15,000 words 4 chapters chapter. XD**

**Thanks again, Foxpilot, for the reviews! I know Ganondorf's a bit OOC but this was more my interpretation, and I see things sorta differently than canon so it may be a bit OOC. But, hey, if you think that's OOC you should see my interpretation of Yoshi. XD **

**Also, I consulted with my Gamecube before I made Ganon's character official. I usually play Smash Bros during tough decisions or times of contemplation to get some ideas. With Ganon I got my highest high score ever. So I pretty much took that as approval from the powers that be. XD**

**Anyway, next chapter will be out tonight, and I will have the prologue out soon as well!**

**See you there, Foxpilot! XD Also, I haven't the slightest of what your idea IS so I can't say what it will be. Can't wait! (AKA Please don't drop out. :P And holy crap 5 days left)**

**MoD **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Hawke's Paradigm Is Born Anew**

**A/N I also posted Chapter 6 today. Go back and make sure you didn't miss anything. Cheers!**

Hawke started the search for where to put his dishes, and he knew he should have asked as soon as he left the kitchen. He was hopelessly lost through the mansion, not knowing how he could even get this lost looking for one thing. It was then someone expressed his thoughts for him.

"Sir, I think you're really, really lost," a young voice giggled. Not as young as Ana, but still not mature. Hawke whirled around to see a young woman, 5'6, with brown hair and a pink coat looking at him with an amused smile.

"So it seems."

"You're looking for..."

"Where I put these dishes."

The girl laughed and suggested "I'm going to assume that a bedroom is the last place to do so in. Not even Kirby does that."

Hawke nervously chuckled as the girl gave him a short, scoping look and said "You're that guest Ana brought, right?"

Hawke nodded, preparing to go through that routine again with annoyance.

"Oh! Cool, Ana told me a little bit about you. I'm Natalia, but you can call me Nana." Nana gave Hawke her best grin and shook his hand without waiting for him.

"Nice to meet you, Nana," Hawke hesitantly greeted her. "I'm Hawke."

"Hawke. That sounds like a cool name."

"Don't I recognize you from somewhere?" he asked.

"Oh! Yeah, I work with Popo as part of the Ice Climbers duo. We're one of the top smashers here, if you'll pardon my bragging."

"No, by all means. Glad to hear you're doing well."

"Not as well as Meta," she replied with a hint of admiration. "You're doing a good job, whatever it is. I'm gonna have to see about working with you, Popo and I. Our coach is a bit of a King Saul, if you ask me."

"A King Saul?"

"Oh? He's halfhearted at what he does. Pardon me, I have my own idioms for things." Wistfully, she added "My mind, similar to myself, is quite the wanderer. Anyway," Nana took his plates, "I'll take these and you go ahead and talk with the others."

"You don't have to-"

"Nah, I insist! It's what I'd do at home. You enjoy yourself, Hawke!"

As she sped down the hallway, he called "You... too... Nana." That talk felt surreal, but he sort of enjoyed it. Interesting young girl.

Hawke was deep in thought as he made his way to the balcony. He didn't mean to be standoffish as he walked, unresponsive, through the mansion up to the balcony. There were just things that he needed to mull over. And someone he needed to talk to. Someone that'd understand. He wasn't counting on running into him, but he could hope.

Quietly, he opened the large glass door to said balcony and looked around, glad to see it was much bigger than he thought it'd be. While it wasn't laced in marble with statues of gods around the area, it was nice and relaxing. The balcony was mainly half of the roof of the house, lower than the other half. It had an assortment of lawnchairs and tables, and a stored-away canopy attached to the inside of the patio. It was almost entirely empty, but Hawke noticed the man he was looking for sitting on one of the chairs at the far end. The stars had just come out, and he was gazing with a grin.

The vulpine looked up and waved at Hawke "Good evening!" Fox shouted across the deck. "Care to take in the view?"

Hawke nodded and took a seat in another nearby lawn chair, reclining uncomfortably as he was not much of one to relax.

"Brilliant view, eh, Hawke?" Fox said with a smile.

"Not as much in comparison to you, seeing as you've been there up close." was Hawke's reply.

"I prefer it much better from down here, actually," Fox's mouth turned down a bit but not drastically so. "Up there, up close, I'm usually killing other people and shooting down spacecraft. Down here, though, I can just relax and enjoy it. Down here I see something completely different from up there. Less fire, and danger, and war. Much better."

Hawke had to smile at his reasoning. Fox was a true soldier. "You have a fair point there."

"Indeed, I believe I do. If nothing else it makes sense to me."

Silence filled the night sky for a few more seconds before Fox asked "So, what was army life like for you?"

_Damn. _

"It was average, I suppose. Can't say I drew a lot out of it," Hawke lamely mumbled.

Fox laughed and absentmindedly scratched at his ear for a second. "Pardon my french, but that's a crock of bullshit. No one ever goes through war and not take anything away from it, unless you're thousands of miles away and not experiencing it in the least, and though you are a commander I doubt you are that inexperienced in the field. So, tell a fellow captain straight, what was war to you?"

The straightforwardness of Fox's reply caught Hawke off guard. "I'm not exactly a noble commander," he admitted.

"You don't go to war out of nobility," Fox replied casually. "You go there because you must defend those you care about. It's the difference between hunting to feed your family and hunting for a new trophy over your fireplace, and the latter is what going for nobility and pomp is."

"I beg to differ," Hawke responded with a sigh. "Though I wasn't there for nobility I could probably fill in the latter. I was on the darker side of the war for this one."

"Darker?" Fox's ears perked up but he betrayed no emotion.

"Literally. Second-in-command of the forces of the Black Hole army."

Fox nodded. "I'll make you a deal. You go on, be entirely honest, and I won't judge you."

"Truly?" Hawke was surprised.

"I swear on my dog tags," Fox replied. "Dog tags which look very ironic on someone with a stature such as myself."

Hawke smiled again, a wan grin this time. "Sounds like a fair deal. I swear on..." he couldn't think of what to swear on; he had no army mementos.

"No need to swear, Hawke. I trust you."

Hawke raised an eyebrow, thinking about how he could write a book on his misconception of the entire population of the mortal. "Thank you, Fox. Anyway, it started back quite a ways. The Black Hole was simply a war nation, born out a large group of seedy sorts who simply wanted to take as much land as they could get. The promise of power had its allure, and so I joined at twenty years old. Eleven years ago. A lifetime ago.

"Our leader was Sturm, a mysterious being. No one knew who or what he was- he wore a head-to-toe cloak and a strange, robotic mask which, in retrospect, looked quite amusing. He was deadly, impersonal, uncaring, single-minded, and determined, qualities he enforced and engrained on all of us." Hawke sighed at that line. Sturm had made him, brainwashed him, into who he was, and he was barely breaking out of it. "Natural killing machines.

"The nations we targeted were the nations of Orange Star, Blue Moon, Green Earth and Yellow Comet. They were four states of a formerly united continent of Cosmo Land and were still on tense terms. Sturm played upon that and sent them after each other through smoke and mirrors as he started to capture their land. It was then I was doing grunt work, but I was starting to rise through the ranks, because I could kill people easily and make decisions thinking strictly on strategic levels. Impersonal, calculating, determined. Just like Sturm.

"We lost that war, but Sturm was determined anyways. He elected four new commanders to serve under him- a strong, simple man named Flak, a vain, deceitful snake aptly named Adder, and..." Hawke noticed that dull thud, that echoing he seemed to get when he thought this far, of this person. He'd never understand it.

"Go on," Fox urged him.

"Oh, yes. An energetic, childlike young woman known as Lash, and myself, who had been chosen to be Sturm's right hand man. With the power of the armies was the large responsibility, and the punishment were we to fail. We did. In an effort to save my own life, I escaped the armies looking for me and ambushed Sturm, killing him before he could destroy all four nations, and escaped with our armies.

"Another commander took the place of Sturm unawares to everyone else, with commanders of his own to replace Adder and Flak for their exempt incompetence in the previous war. His name was Von Bolt. We accepted it, though, as he seemed to have a good amount of skill. I've never thought it good to act out or make a scene so I did nothing about it, and we launched an attack on the four nations' newly claimed territory in Omega Land.

"I started to notice that the more we attacked, the more deserted the land became. It turned swiftly from green and pleasant to gray and sandy. I did not understand why this was happening, and I was under the theory that surely winning the land was not worth it if it was worthless. So I began to investigate Von Bolt, whom people knew less about than they did Sturm.

"Von Bolt was a commanding officer of one hundred and fifty years of age who seeked immortality, and was sucking the life out of the land for his own personal use under the guise of a war. He had, through a process I didn't understand, converted the life of the land into energy for himself. Upon my discovery, he threatened to kill myself... and Lash, the only two remaining commanders not directly aligned with Von Bolt. Lash... was the closest thing I had to an ally, so to kill her would to seal the secret within closed doors.

"We escaped and defected reluctantly to the other four nations, who had aligned to stop Von Bolt, and told them everything we knew about them, and they hesitantly accepted us into their group.

"Eventually, we tracked down and defeated Von Bolt, and I shot him before he could destroy us. However, the building we were in started to collapse, and I decided that I was going to depart... the others. To pay for what I had done. I took Von Bolt's chair, the source and container of his power, and escaped, and started to secretly restore life to Omega Land. Then... I had nowhere to go, no place to start, so I came here, to a completely different scene, a different start."

Hawke sighed his conclusion, memories exhausting him. "That's everything."

Fox smiled. "Wow, that's quite a tale. Redemption, change, heroics, villainy. That's a regular blockbuster right there."

Hawke grunted his response.

"I suppose not."

"I'm not exactly that glorious about what I had done."

"Well, Hawke, it's simple. It's not what you did then, it's what you're doing now."

Hawke nodded. "Right now... I'm coaching two fighters in a galaxy wide fighting league. One of them's winning, and the other's in last. I live in a small cabin outside of town. It's barely decorated or personalized, just like its owner. I don't do much at all other than work. Just work, read, sleep, drink coffee, often in that order."

"So what's changing for you?"

"Huh?"

"You're here, for dinner, with the fighters." Fox explained, lazily emphasizing with his paw in the air. "You're not a social person, but you come in with a bright young kid as your company. You're talking to one of the most mistreated, frowned upon members of our league, and truly talking, not just discussing the weather. And now you're seeking advice on life from a fellow commander of war. I'm betting that something changed."

Hawke closed his eyes and tried to pinpoint where exactly things changed. It wasn't at dinner, hearing Ana and Wario talking about their adventures. It wasn't when he saw Ana coloring, speaking words of wisdom she didn't know were so wise. It wasn't when Ana made him think of Lash as she recounted her adventures and the ones she wished she'd gone on. It wasn't when Ana first told him that the flowers forgave him for his transgressions. It wasn't when she had picked the flower in an unaware attempt to get him to cheer up. It was-

"Ana."

"And so it is," Fox grinned. "I always thought kids were much more bright than they let on. They don't know hate, they don't know war, they don't know discrimination, at least not that well. That alone makes them okay in my book."

Hawke nodded. His next question was another peculiar choice, but one that had been plaguing his mind nonetheless.

"What is home like, to you?"

"Home? Ah, home," Fox replied with a dreamy, joyful lilt. "I'm not there that much, so I can't say much about my physical home, Corneria. It's nice, but I haven't been there as much to declare it my actual true home, honestly."

"So, where is your home?"

"Where? Home moves around a lot. Home is really wherever my crew is. In times of war or not, they're my friends, my family..." Fox's grin grew bigger as he added "and the girl I'm in love with. We've not really a concrete place we live, but we're together, most importantly- even when we're apart, as Falco and I are here, we still keep in touch enough to really call each other home."

Hawke contemplated his words, wondering what he had done so well for the answers to have found him all at once.

"Have you ever heard of Edward Sharpe, Hawke?" Fox asked him.

"No, actually."

"He created a song called _Home, _and the main line is 'Home is wherever I'm with you.' It's a catchy enough song on its own, but Edward Sharpe is the lead of a ten-person band that he does his music with. He sings that song with another woman the entire time and the other members of his band provide chorus vocals. Makes it much more authentic, and those are the guys I see my crew and my girl Krystal as- the song about home and of my life."

Hawke sat there, a smile creeping up his face. "Commander, that analogy makes things a lot clearer. I enjoyed talking with you."

"Same here, Hawke. Grunt to grunt, commander to commander," Fox shook his hand as the two left their chairs.

"You're a wise young man, you know that?" Hawke added.

Fox laughed, genuinely and loudly at that. "Ah! Trust me, Hawke. I may have leveled out on my time off, but I'm still a crazy, impulsive son of a laser gun and not about to change. That much."

"Well, make sure you don't." Hawke replied.

"You either, Hawke!" Hawke had to give a small grin at Fox's words.

"You have a nice evening," Hawke called on his way out.

"Oh? Haha, same to you, Hawke!" Fox called back as Hawke darted out the door.

Hawke smiled wider than he had in decades, if ever. Things were starting to fall into place now, and it seemed things were going to work out. Talking with Fox had been sort of a respite.

A necessary respite, as he could hear people shouting at each other through the living room, and Hawke recognized all the voices.

"What are you doing with my daughters?"

"I'm doing exactly what is necessary!"

"This is necessary? Goddamnit, you can't just call the police like that! The man is perfectly safe!"

Hawke quietly hid in the hallway, watching as Wario, Zelda, and Ganondorf, respectively were going at it in the living room, to the shock of the others who awkwardly kept their distance.

"You, Wario, are endangering your child by letting her frolic with this strange man! You don't know him!" Zelda yelled with force and determination.

"Oh, don't act like you give a damn!" Wario all but spat in disgust. "He's a perfectly fine man! I have a solid witness behind that as well!"

"You haven't even met him before today! How can you know!" Zelda countered.

"I've worked with him for weeks now!" Ganon stepped in.

"You're making a horrible case, Ganondorf!" Zelda jabbed a finger in his face. "You are the seediest, most dastardly pig I've ever encountered. If this man is any friend of you he deserves to be burnt alive!"

"I would appreciate it, _princess, _if when you are talking behind someone's back, you make sure first that they are not behind yours as you do so."

Hawke stepped in with no fanfare, the only one not yelling, which caused everyone else to lower their voices. Zelda looked slightly fazed but, determined, continued "He lets his six year old daughter run around with a thirty year old former commander, he takes her to fight sharks in a cove looking for treasure. Kat and Ana don't deserve a dangerous childhood like this, and that's why I'm reporting Wario for endangerment."

Hawke gave her the coldest glare he could muster. "Instead of a childhood doing what she does best, to fight danger, you're going to throw her into the cold, steely arms of a plethora of foster parents? An orphanage? Away from the man they love and who loves them?"

"You'd never understand, Hawke," she equaled his glare. "You're a cold, calculating, killer who has never felt a true emotion." Hawke raised an eyebrow, hiding his surprise at what she knew. Ganondorf volunteered an explanation knowingly. "She's sort of a psychic. It can come back to bite you in the ass sometimes."

Hawke nodded, and faced Zelda again. "I'm not the one trying to take a child from their father. No, excuse me, two children."

"You'd do well to leave out of affairs not your own, Hawke," she grabbed his shirt and scratched her nails gingerly, angrily, against his chest.

Hawke's eyes took up a vicious fire as he grasped her hand and took it off of his chest. "First off, never ever touch me if your intent is ill. Second, remove the peg from your eye before you start to point out mine. Ana is not your child, nor is Kat. You shouldn't care because you don't even like that fatass Wario, but maybe that's exactly why you do care."

Throwing her hand out of his grasp, he added "Third, I think you are a shallow, controlling woman who does not see through the outer walls of people to what they truly are because it does not suit you. Ana is not a dim, endangered six year old. She is a perceptive, creative and able girl who knows more about life than anyone else I've met. Wario is not a fat, disgusting, selfish old man. He is a caring, loving parent who sees to it that his children have the time of their lives. Ganondorf is not simply a power-hungry, evil wizard; he has a good spirit and is good with children, and shares a mantra with me that if you're going to have something like the world you may as well enjoy it."

Hawke continued on, for his own benfit as well. "And while I'm at it, Fox isn't just a quiet war pilot. He's a smart, levelheaded voice of reason who calls home those he cares about. Crazy Hand isn't just a jabbering, deficient psychopath. He's good-humored and wants to help others enjoy themselves. Nana's not just a simple, thoughtless teenager who cares nothing for the world. She's a confident, poised young woman willing to lend a hand. And Luigi's not just a jealous, quiet number two. He's a welcoming man who will help you despite not having met you. Have I listed all the figures who you have some sort of distaste for, or have I not even scratched the surface?

"Oh, yes, myself. I'm not a creepy, silent pedophile following Ana around. She came to me first and has taught me more than I knew a six year old could teach. I will admit that I am not the most cordial of people, but I'm not social. I'm starting to pick up on that now. If I worry you, then I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean any of this was necessary, or that you're right."

He stared at Zelda dead-on while finishing. "Fourth, I think you are a shallow, controlling woman who does not see through the outer walls of people to what they truly are because it does not suit you. That cannot honestly be what you are, though, so drop the pretenses, put down the phone and stop trying to ruin this man's life, this family's life in the deluded hopes that you're doing the right thing."

Zelda glared at him viciously for a full minute. Hawke would never admit it, but it was the scariest minute of his life. He almost considered praying, but decided against it. He just hoped Kat and Ana wouldn't be taken from Wario.

That Ana wouldn't be taken from him.

Finally, her gaze softened slightly as she sat down in defeat. "You're right this time, Hawke. Perhaps I've misjudged you."

"Seems to be the trend around here for the both of us," Hawke admitted.

Zelda sighed. "I suppose so. I'm used to being cautious, being the ruler of a kingdom and all. That's no excuse though. I... apologize to you and Wario."

"Hah, you forgot someone, princess!" Ganon sneered.

"Don't push your luck, Ganon."

Wario smiled a bit. "If you're willing to let bygones be bygones, I'll meet you there halfway!" He stuck his hand out. Zelda shook her head, and with a weary sigh, walked away from the living room towards her own room.

"She'll need to warm up a bit," Hawke explained from experience.

"But it's a start," Wario sighed, not losing his smile as he sat down.

Ganon sighed, looking up to the ceiling. "And here I was hoping she had some bad in her! Goddamnit, she's a boring little broad. She can't even keep it up for that long!"

Hawke chuckled darkly. "Gentlemen," he nodded as he started to walk out, "It looks like my time to go. I wish you the best."

"You too, Hawke!" Ganon called with a wave.

"Hey, Hawke!" when Wario spoke, Hawke stopped and waited. "I'm gonna talk to the Master, see about getting you in here more often! You're a cool guy!"

"Hah, thanks, Wario. I'll look forward to that." Hawke waved as he walked out the back door, to the trail that would go to the clearing and his car. He was tapped on the shoulder on his way out, and he looked over, surprised to see Ana standing on the picnic table, smiling.

"Thanks for coming to dinner, Hawke," she told him.

"The pleasure was mine," he replied. "There were some nice people here."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" she said, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny bag. "I got these for you yesterday!"

Hawke accepted the bag, asking "What is it, exactly?"

"It's flower seeds! I know you grew a buncha flowers, but I wanted you to have some you grew all by yourself without the magic chair."

Hawke smiled again. "How thoughtful of you, Ana."

"Thanks! They're Irises! My favorite!"

Hawke yawned, surprised at his sudden exhaustion. "Ana, why don't you play with the others that much?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh... I dunno," she sighed. "Everyone asks me that. I guess... well my sister's sorta bossy, so I usually do stuff for her when we play, and her friends don't talk to me that much, except for Nana."

Hawke had gotten a lot of advice that day. He figured it was time to give back.

"Ana, you're a smart, charismatic, and perceptive girl. You're a lot of fun with your stories of adventure with Wario. I admit I enjoyed that. You should try talking to the others. I'm not much of a fun person; if I can enjoy your stories like that, the kids will be in stitches. They'll like you. And as for Kat, she's your sister. Siblings have relationships like that. It happens. She still loves you like you do her."

Ana smiled, ever so slightly, and before Hawke knew it he was on the receiving end of a hug from her. "Thanks, Hawke. Have a good night!" she said into his ear as Hawke awkwardly wrapped an arm around her. He whispered "You too, Ana" before getting loose and walking down the path.

He knew the dinner was going to be a rollercoaster, but he was thinking along the lines of _Crazy Hand starts a food fight and everyone destroys the mansion in a fraternity party. _What he got was much better, much more defining.

But as he had hugged Ana, he knew something was missing. That was the first hug he had returned in his life.

Then it hit him as he figured it out.

It was the first he returned.

But it didn't have to be his last.

**A/N WHEW!**

**Okay, everyone. Only the prologue left. Sorry I dropped 10,000 words on you all at once. And Souldin, sorry I dropped 30,000 or so on you altogether. We're nearing the home stretch. Whoowee!**

**So, yeah, not much more to say. The moral of the story is perhaps my mantra for writing fanfiction-don't go only skin/canon deep. And my god am I proud of this!**

**Big finishing letter tomorrow with the prologue!**

**MoD Out!**

**P.S. Foxpilot enjoy the big Fox part? XD I figured I had to, at least as tribute. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue-Creating a Home**

Change had come through Hawke's life and his relationships with those he had met. At first, on the outside, it looked somewhat similar to before. Hawke had continued his work as a sticker. Meta Knight continued to dominate and Ganondorf had continued to drastically lose. His house was still sparse and unwelcoming, and he still had a penchant for his trenchcoat.

But as Hawke learned, you don't take things skin deep.

Hawke's home may still have looked blank, but he wasn't exactly the best home decorator. He tried shopping for furniture once, but he walked into the store and drew a blank as if he was a first time performer in a concert hall. He walked out, drove away and wondered what the hell he was going to do. He found he actually wanted to have a decorated place, a welcoming place. He found living alone was simply boring.

And Hawke figured if Mario could wear the same red cap every day, he could get away with wearing his trenchcoat.

At least for now.

Finally, He, Nana and Popo were making arrangements to start training. It was a rather sudden occurrence. Ganondorf declared that he was getting bored of the fights- although one could suspect that maybe he was suffering a lot of humiliation- and decided he was done in the tournaments. He bid Hawke farewell and left unceremoniously back to his homeland, but not before talking with him.

"Hey, Hawke!" he had called loudly, motioning him over from across the room. His one bag was under his arm. Hawke nodded and walked over to the door where he was standing by, and they both stepped outside in the rain.

"Hah, it's good to see you," Ganon chuckled. "Well, I had an illustrious run here, didn't I?"

Hawke couldn't help but chuckle himself. "I suppose you could call it that."

Ganon shoved Hawke in the arm a good distance with a cackle and enough force to send Hawke toppling a good distance. "Bah, this tournament was just plain old lousy in regards to my skill." Before Hawke could interject, Ganon held up a large palm and added "And don't worry- it's not your fault. I just stopped giving a damn."

"It's a shame," Hawke replied.

"Nah, it doesn't matter either way. I mean, what's the winner gonna get? Bragging rights? A big gold trophy? Those are really nice things to have, but, hell, I could steal one of those if I really wanted one. Now planning my world domination? That's some fun shit right there."

Hawke chuckled. "I'd wish you luck on that, but I don't think I could do that comfortably."

Ganon elbowed Hawke with another laugh. "Bah, of course not! You're a goody-goody! Playing with little kids in flowery meadows." Ganon plopped on the steps of the mansion and said "That's okay, though. For a goody two shoes, I could actually stand being in your company. Mostly cause you're not exactly all Ma-Ti about it."

Hawke pretended he knew what Ganon meant. "Thanks, Ganon."

"Bottom line, when I take over the world and all, I'll be sure to give you a nice position of power. And maybe let you live if you turn it down."

Hawke shook his hand. "I'll remember that," he told the Gerudo, although he had high doubts that he would succeed in his attempts. "You enjoy yourself."

"Oh! The taxi is here, ain't it! Thanks, Hawke, I'll do so!" Ganon laughed one last time as he got his bag up. "Take care!"

Hawke nodded as he walked back in the house.

Ganondorf put a large hand in the rain and chuckled. "Take care," he repeated to himself. "Dear Christ, I just told someone to take care. Next thing you know I'll be tipping the taxi driver."

His departure was not exactly unceremoniously, actually. He had tried to light one of Link's bombs in Zelda's room as a parting gift. He didn't succeed in hurting her, but some of her hair did become charred. He couldn't even revel in that, either. She said she rather liked the new look and cut her hair to just below her ears. She even said that she might send Ganon a thank you card. Even Hawke couldn't help but spare a chuckle for the imagined look on the wizard's face- and probably the ancient swears he would utter.

* * *

><p>Wario made true to his word and got Master Hand to allow Hawke in the mansion as a friend of a smasher. Hawke did have to put up with background checks and other such things, but he was eventually allowed in when he pleased. Hawke accepted this graciously, but he didn't abuse this right- he would visit two or three times a week at first. But he realized that going home and doing nothing was simply emptying. So he found himself visiting a bit more often than before.<p>

Every Friday Hawke decided he would take some initiative of his own. He would bring a weathered deck of cards from his house with him to the mansion after work. It was a worn down deck- some cards were wrinkled, some had edges cut off. But he loved those cards because they were the one thing he had from his life before the army. He didn't get them from anywhere special- no last gifts from fathers or anything spurred from a significant time in his life. He got them from a thrift store twelve years ago. A simpler, happier time.

He would take those cards to the mansion and hold a low-key poker game with some of his new friends. Wario was eager to start betting real money, but it was quickly rejected by the others. It had started with just Hawke, Wario, Fox and Ganondorf on the first week. Fox wasn't familiar with the rules and Wario was insistent on betting although the others didn't want to. Hawke remembered Ganondorf punching Wario in the arm, saying "If you want to bet money, go ahead. But we aren't going to, so I'll gladly accept your free money." Before the sentence could be completed, Wario had his coins back in his pocket and Fox had brought some chips out.

Even though the card playing was clumsy, there were many laughs shared and much banter tossed back and forth between them, and they resolved to do it again next week.

The next week more people had caught wind of it, with Luigi and Meta Knight joining, and it was even more fun than before. The third week brought in Ike, someone Hawke had not met prior to that day, Nana and Popo, but marked Ganon's last game before he left. Hawke and Wario were the only ones to bid him farewell, not that Ganon minded either way.

The fourth week, there was a group of six- short Ike, Meta Knight and Popo in addition to Ganondorf, although it had gained Fox's friend Falco, and they all fit around the large coffee table in the living room, near the fireplace. Hawke had expected the group to expand again in the pattern from the previous weeks. Not that Hawke minded- it was nice to establish the regulars, and a smaller group would be calmer. Besides, he wasn't sure how far he could stretch his 52 cards.

"So, that's everyone?" Hawke asked.

"I'm gonna say that's everyone," Luigi replied. "Deal?"

Fox nodded and took the cards. What he lacked in skill in Poker he made up for in his speed and style of dealing. He rapidly tossed out cards to everyone on the table, including a seventh person that wasn't there, looking at the empty space with a nod. The others looked up to see someone was lingering just above where Hawke was sitting.

"Hello, everybody," Zelda waved, her voice quiet. "I don't suppose you have room for a seventh?"

Fox responded by tossing the last of her cards in the pile and setting the deck down. Zelda gave a small smile and took a seat between Luigi and Fox. Wario gave a wide grin and declared "It's good to have you, Zelda!" Nana emphasized his point by nodding vigorously.

"Nice haircut," Luigi commented passively. Zelda smiled but didn't reply, instead addressing Wario with "That's good to hear." She sat down and observed her hand. "You'll have to pardon me, I'm a bit slow at games like this."

"You needn't worry, Zelda," Fox responded with a subtle grin. "Dealing's the only thing here I'm good at. That and mixing up the different kinds of hands."

"Like last week when you bet everything because you thought you had a flush when it was total junk?" Nana chuckled, sorting through her hand lazily.

"Oh, Lord, don't remind me," Fox buried his head in his hands. Falco, in no hurry to sympathize, started to crack up laughing. "That sounds like something I'm really bummed I missed." Fox simply punched him in the arm with a deadly glare.

Hawke sorted through his hand, and immediately became grateful for his decade of perfecting his poker face. He casually arranged his two kings and three queens together, and put forward ten chips. Luigi raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Screw this," he said, casting his junk hand aside. "I can't make anything out of this."

Wario took two cards out of his hand and declared "Hit me." Fox nodded and gave Wario his two cards, and he placed them in his hand, and put forth five chips.

Falco looked at his own hand and asked "How good is a group of five jacks?"

"Falco, I'd advise you from declaring your hand to the others," Hawke told him as a response.

Falco chuckled, drawing and switching a card out of the deck and said "I like how you caught me trying to spill my hand but not that there isn't five of any card in one deck."

Hawke raised his eyebrow. "Well played," he responded as he saw Fox fold his hand wordlessly. Falco took his hand, put forward a single chip and sat his cards down. Zelda looked through hers and put forward three chips. Nana responded by putting forward ten of her own chips.

"Time to spill?" Wario asked.

"Let's," Zelda agreed as she flipped over her hand. Two pairs; one of tens and one of eights. Wario growled as he flipped over his hand in defeat, three sevens.

"Wario, I think that hand beats hers," Luigi corrected him.

"Oh? Oh, of course! I knew that!" he cheered.

Zelda shrugged. "It doesn't matter- do you see the other two? Seeing how much they bet I'm willing to say their hand is better than ours."

"You pick up quick," Luigi nodded. "That's what kept me from doing anything- I'd need a miracle from hell to happen to get me up there."

"Hell doesn't strike me as a place where miracles come from," Zelda commented brusquely.

"Hence, it'd be a miracle in itself were one to come from there," Luigi gave her a coy grin. "It's a sort of paradoxical type thing."

"I imagine so," Zelda responded with an eyebrow raise and the slightest hint of a smile. "Either way, I figured I may as well start off with a bang."

"That sounds like something I'd do," Falco chuckled, overturning his hand, which held a single pair of nines, "and the exact opposite of what I did. Oh well, enjoy my one chip."

"I will," Hawke nodded, raising an eyebrow as he turned over his hand, causing quite the reaction from the others. Wario opened his mouth, but said nothing as he glared at Hawke's full house of two kings and three queens. Luigi gave a wolf whistle, Falco elbowed Wario with a sneer, Fox chuckled, full on grinning and Zelda gave a slight upturn of her eyebrow.

Hawke simply gave a victorious smirk.

"Whoa..." Nana cooed in awe. "That's awesome. I like to call that 'The Kings and Queens of Promise.' That's a very good hand, very good indeed."

"Kings and Queens of Promise?" Falco looked at her with a sly smile.

"I've listened to a lot of 30 Seconds to Mars in my time, sport," she replied, her eyes narrowing and her smile tight lipped. "Unfortunately, Hawke, they are about to become the victims of themselves."

Hawke's smirk faded into a look of defeat as he knew that Nana had won. That look turned to one of surprise as she turned over an Ace, a King, a Queen, a Jack and a ten, all of hearts.

"That..." Luigi whistled again before adding "that is a sexy hand of cards you got there."

Nana raised an eyebrow. "Normally I'd question your word choice but I've got chips to gather up, so if you'll excuse me." She set the cards down and plucked each of the chips, one by one, from the pot in the middle. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small digital camera. "Hey, Falc, be a dear and snap a picture of me with this hand. Moments like these need to be immortalized."

"I had no idea this was such an occasion," Falco smiled glibly as he took the camera and found an angle.

"Hey, big moments you'll remember no matter what. With smaller moments like these I could use a little help," Nana replied. "Okay, you ready? I know I am, so let's-"

She was interrupted when the flash went off, surprising her out of her words. Falco looked from behind the camera and smugly said "You weren't ready."

Nana pouted her lips and sighed. "Well played, Mr. Lombardi, well played. Can we try this-"

Another flash.

"For God's sakes!" she couldn't hold back a laugh. "Can we be serious about this?"

Falco smiled and declared "I'm done, I'm done." He waited until she positioned herself and smiled before he took the photo.

"Thanks, Falc! Now can I-"

Another flash, a devious grin on the photographer.

"Ah, you little nestwrecker, give me that back!" Nana lunged forward to reclaim her camera. Falco winked and said "Happy to be of service!"

Nana smiled as she reclined back, her chair unsteadily rocking on two legs. With a content sigh, she closed her eyes and stated "This... this is the life. I love you guys, you know that?"

Everyone nodded silently as Fox shuffled the cards.

"Ah, you all think I'm tossing that lightly, don't you?" she grinned. "But it's true. I mean, Popo's my brother so he pretty much owns you all, but you're all family to me. You're tons of fun, and really great people. The seven of us, Popo, Kat and Ana, you're my people. My comrades. I love you all."

Wario smiled as he watched Fox shuffling madly. "We all love you too, Nana." The others punctuated his statement with nods. Hawke pondered her youthful words. It was true- that group of people were really starting to mean a lot to him, and he enjoyed their company.

So why was there still a small, empty puzzle piece?

Hawke got up and stretched as high as he could reach. "Pardon me, everybody, I'm going up on the balcony for a couple of minutes. Get some fresh air."

"Sounds like a good idea, Hawke," Zelda agreed. "I think I shall join you."

Hawke nodded as Falco nodded, saying "See you then, Hawke." Without looking back, he made his way out onto the patio, finding a nice viewpoint and resting his arms on the balcony ledge, dimly aware of Zelda standing next to him.

It was silent between the both of them, and Hawke was deep within a brief meditation when he heard Zelda tell him "You should consider finding her or contacting her."

Hawke snapped out of his thoughts, but saw that Zelda was already heading back in. He blinked, remembering what Ganon had said about her being a psychic.

He didn't know what to do, and he didn't want to dwell on it now. As he walked back into the house, he put Zelda's words on a mental post-it note. What a turn around, the person who used to hate him now helping him.

Just an example about how much he had underestimated people.

* * *

><p>Hawke and Ana lay under gray clouds quietly, in the same clearing as before. It had been five days since Friday's game, but Hawke had made a decision during that time. Like the card game, it was a gamble. He thought he had a good plan, but it was no Royal Flush. Just a Queen of Promise.<p>

But it was better than nothing.

Ana stretched her arms and clambered into a sitting position, her arms wrapped around her knees as she reclined against the downed log. She looked at Hawke, who was still laying down, and asked "You're really leaving, Hawke?" No Mister Hawke. They had known each other well enough to simply call him by his name. Her gaze was downcast, cloudy as the sky above it.

"Not forever," Hawke stated simply. "Just for a few weeks. I'll be back soon."

"I hope so."

"Trust me. I wouldn't lie to you."

They both sat in silence after he said this. She put on a small smile and said "I can't wait to meet her."

Hawke looked at her cautiously and said "It's not set in stone yet. I'm just talking to her."

"Oh," Ana replied. "I'm just trying to be an optimister."

"Optimistic?"

"Yeah, that's what I meant. An optimistic."

Hawke smiled for a fleeting second before, somewhat downcast, pointed out "Besides, who knows. I haven't seen her in forever. Who knows what could have happened?"

Ana nodded. "I guess," she said as she twirled a twig around on the ground. "It'll be good. I'll miss you though."

"And I you," Hawke admitted. "You're right, though, it will be for the best."

Ana watched as Hawke pulled himself up and sat next to her quietly. He faced forward but put a hand on her hand and whispered "Thank you, Ana."

"For what?" she asked.

"For talking to me, opening me up. Everything. Being so insightful and thoughtful."

Ana smiled. "Thanks. And thank you for being so nice and not making me go away."

Hawke raised an eyebrow, realizing that after the first day he had not tried to send her away. "Hmm, you're welcome," he sighed.

Ana climbed up on the log and asked "Do you gotta go now?"

Hawke nodded as he lifted himself up. "I do. Gotta get my stuff together. I'll miss you, Ana." Before she could reply, though, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Without hesitation or surprise, she did the same. "I'll miss you too, Hawke," she replied. Hawke let her go to see her eyes were misty, and she seemed to be holding back tears.

"Until we meet again, Ana."

And with that, he started to walk out of the clearing and to his car. Ana blinked back her tears and started to climb a tree, and scampered across the canopy of branches back to the house. Within five minutes she had made it and was inside the door, giggling when she noticed Kat was waiting for her.

"Hey, Ana, d'ya wanna play?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure!" Ana replied, "But just give me a few minutes, and I promise I will. I got something I wanna do, okay?"

"Okay!" was the eager reply. "I'll go get the others."

"Awesome! Thanks, Kat! I'll see you in a bit!"

After she said that, she sprinted into her and Kat's room, and out of an open drawer pulled out a sketch pad and a large box of crayons. She noticed that the room was a bit messy but she didn't mind.

She pulled out several colors, starting with gray, before she began. During the course of five minutes, she drew the tall, draped form of a trenchcoat, and then a head and arms. And on the head, under the eyes, she drew a smile.

She herself smiled at her rendition of Hawke. She'd do it again, and better, later. But right now, she had friends waiting for her. Friends that Hawke had encouraged her to spend time with.

Perhaps Hawke was not the only one who had drawn something from their time together.

That same night, Hawke was on a plane to Cosmo Land.

He couldn't believe he had even gotten a reply. He had tried her old work number, and to his shock, it worked, and he was on the phone with her before he knew it.

"Hellope?" she stated cheerfully as she picked up.

"Uh..."

"Excuse me, if you're there, I'd like you to state that you're not trying to sell me a satellite TV before we go on with this conversation, alrighty?"

"Oh... erm... Lash..."

"Who is this?" a hint of recognition shone in her voice.

"It's me... Hawke."

As Hawke expected and found appropriate, there was silence on her end.

"What?" she finally gasped in a monotone.

"Me... Hawke."

Hawke jumped as he heard a clattering on Lash's end and then a few seconds of silence, after which she stated "Oh my god, I'm sorry... I was so surprised I dropped my phone."

Hawke chuckled at that one. He could imagine her doing that.

"Wait... if you're chuckling... okay, you know what? How does Hawke like his coffee?"

"Black," he replied simply.

"I want specifics, fool. Give me the specs!"

Hawke chuckled again. "A pitch black mug, about five inches tall. One and one fourth tablespoons of coffee grounds. Fills up to just under the lip. Takes about five minutes and twenty three seconds to drink the whole thing."

Lash sighed. "You were a couple seconds off on the timing, but... wow, it really is you, Hawke. I can't believe it."

"I can't believe my coffee habits were that much of a routine," he replied.

"Practically a broken record," she replied with a nostalgic sigh. "So... wow, after all this time... why are you calling me?"

"There's a lot of reasons," Hawke explained. "But what I'd really like is to meet up with you. Where would you like to meet?"

"You... called me to ask if I could grab coffee with you?" she asked, surprised.

"Not necessarily coffee," he explained. "Whatever you'd like. There's too much to explain over a phone."

He sighed as he admitted "Plus, I'd like to... well, see you again. It's been a long time."

Lash couldn't suppress a giggle. "It has! Wow, Hawke. Okay, I'm crashing in Orange Star for now, in Verdant. There's a nice city park there. I'll email you the specs. Can you make it there?"

"Anytime, anywhere." he responded.

"Alrighty," Lash replied. "Wow, so, okay, how's about eight at night on Saturday sound?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay, Hawke. Woooooooooooow, I still can't believe this. I can't wait to see you!"

"Nor I you, Lash," he responded. "I have a lot to tell you."

"Sounds cool! I can't wait! Bye, birdbrain!"

As she hung up, he chuckled, relieved that things seemed to be somewhat familiar between him and Lash. He picked up his sole suitcase, his laptop bag and a flower pot. The flower pot was barren to a point. There was a tiny stalk, a start to an iris, but it was not easy to see. Nevertheless, it was there, and with the care Hawke was taking of it, it would blossom.

Hopefully she would take care of it as well. See it the way he did. A small, hard to see little plant that, with the right tending, would become something amazing. That seemed to be what Hawke saw in his plans.

On the twenty hour flight, he became increasingly concerned. He didn't know what had happened in Cosmo Land. Had there been another war? Was Black Hole on the rise again? How was Jake doing? The others? What's changed with you? Are you still single? Did you miss me? Are you angry that I left and hadn't come back? Did you think I had died?

Hawke knew that things may not be perfect or rosy but he knew things would turn out all right no matter what.

He had learned that from a very intelligent young girl.

**A/N And so it is.**

**Well, ladies and gentlemen, Paradigms part one has finished. And I'm proud of it- it was a great joy to write. I think I may stand a pretty good chance winning or placing this. Speaking of which, now that I've out of the blue decided to add more to this, let it be known the first 8 chapters are the contest entry. Not anything further.**

**I'm thinking current word count's in the 26,000s. I don't think anyone else in this section has made _any _contestentry that large before. This is about the same size as Strings currently is. Whoa.**

**Nevertheless, this is the final chapter and the end of the story, but we have not finished yet. I will be making edits to check for grammar, continuity and for the advice Foxpilot gave me. I might, just might, end up adding more lines or subtracting them, but if it's anything major, I'll bump the story up and post a note on the first chapter.**

**And to Foxpilot, thanks for all the great, helpful reviews that helped me shape this, and even moreso for the favorite. It means a lot to me, and I can't wait to see your entry turn out. I'll review the first chapter later. (God almighty is it late.)**

**Upon the end of the story, I'll add in a commentary/behind the scenes, perhaps. Show how I wrote the story, if only for the fun of it. Now it's a matter of regaining my footing in writing. I should mention this part is being written in August when that is a problem, not in early summer when I dropped five new fanfictions that I abandoned. :P**

**Thanks to all of you who read this for your loyalty to my first semi-finished multi-chapter fanfic! I treasure it so!**

**Sincerely,**

**MoD**


	9. Part Two Prologue

**A/N You know, I know that Souldin's ending the contest any day now, from what I heard, yesterday, and so to hype myself I reread Paradigms- I printed out a copy and keep it with me, because I think it's my best work of fiction I've written yet. I like Beautiful Imperfections more, but frankly, that 75% nonfiction. Oh insert bleeping noise here. My worst enemies are going to demand its removal now.**

**Anyway, on a lighter note, I realized there was a plot point that would have rounded the story out that I didn't go for, and shame on me for it. I wouldn't have had time to fit it into the contest, but I really think it's a good conclusion. I was hesitant about putting this attached to Paradigms, but with indirect advice from Araceli, I will. This isn't capitalization on it being in the ending any day now Souldin contest (it's not like it was a box office hit or anything) just sort of fulfilling my idea and getting back into the groove, as tribute to my personal favorite fanfiction work... of my own. **

**The first part two prologue and chapter will probably be overwhelmingly Advance Wars based- I don't think anyone outside of AW's Hawke and Lash will be featured. The story will probably be full length to get me back into writing again. The truth is, when I first tried to write more, I was giddy. Paradigms is very close to my heart and I felt excited to continue off of it. Never felt that before.**

**And I know, I'm still slacking off on the other stuff. I should state this- Audience of One is the only work ongoing at the moment I'm going to continue, and then Strings will start again. My other ongoing fics will probably bite the dust unless I get really bored- Stranger was a bust, but Down to Earth got fans out of some big influences... I wonder if I can get some help. The commission will update should I get a fic inspiration for it.**

**In all honesty, this is mostly for me, Foxpilot, Lays, AvidAkiraReader, and anyone else who read the first one- as in, not that many people.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, regret nothing, and let them forget nothing.**

**Let's do this!**

_**Part Two**_

_**Changes**_

**Prologue-Risk**

Jet lag plagued him as he stepped into the park. He had no idea he would be so worn out from such simple travel, but he had a feeling that it was more from everything that had gone on in the last month than it was from the commercial airline.

After all, a month ago, we was a different man. A month afterward, he was in the midst of a metamorphosis. He wasn't expecting to come out of it as a butterfly. He didn't want to come out of it a butterfly. He wanted to come out a human being.

And he was getting there. He was an unusual human being. His best friend was a six year old ninja. The person he looked up to the most was a six year old ninja, and close behind, a fox who piloted spacecraft. The man he wanted to emulate the most was an overweight, fatherly game creator. His former rival turned tenative ally was a mythical princess who had a thing for wanting to be in control. He was training an idealistic, responsible teenage mountain climber and her brother, whom he was barely getting to know. And that was just as a start.

It was as if his life was being constructed as a puzzle, but all the pieces were different colors and picture fragments. And he rather liked the mashup of nonsense that it was creating- like a piece of modern art that somehow, made sense in its madness.

It was missing an essential piece, however. And that was why he was here in Verdant, a large city in Orange Star. A place he didn't expect to be in. A place he had traded his trenchcoat in for more normal clothes and had put a fedora over his graying hair in order to not be noticed, whether as hero or villain. It was just drama he didn't want to deal with.

"Taxi," he shouted at no one in particular, except someone who'd listen. A taxi driver with a gray golf cap and a short beard slowed down for him, letting him in the taxi. Him and his one bag. Not really much of a bag. More like a backpack. It had... a change of clothes and some hygenic products. And the Iris.

Ah, yes. The iris. Ana's last gift before he left for Verdant. And a way to show the girl he was here to see that settling into any type of relationship with her, even as just a penpal, he was going to do right.

As the taxi driver cruised the streets, not making a scene, he sat there, in the back, seeming calm but tumultuous inside. This was such a huge risk. He knew what he wanted, even if it was subconscious. He considered this just a visit with an old friend, although he had already stated otherwise with shaky confidence teetering like deconstructed Jenga. How could it ever be anything different from that? She hadn't seen him in a long time. Things could have changed rapidly.

But she answered his call. She knew his exact coffee habits down to the decimal. She repeated an astonished, thrilled 'wow' in every sentence of their phone conversation. She sounded like herself, and it seemed like there was hope. And hope was still something foreign to him- he had confidence, he knew that he would succeed, because he never failed. Now he had hope, and that told him he may not succeed. But it also told him he could.

It was confounding, being a human again.

The taxi driver stopped and asked "...where did you want to go again?"

"Hm?" His passenger asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...I don't believe you stated where you wanted to go."

"Oh, pardon me, sir. It was a long flight."

"Understandable. I'd still like to know where you're headed to."

"Of course." He glanced down at the paper that was atop his bag. "Uhm, Starlight City Park, if you will."

"A nice place. Very nice. And we're here."

The man jerked his head out the window to see a city plaza was, indeed, present. He nodded, thanking the taxi driver and stepped out with his bag. The taxi driver nodded and drove away.

And there he was.

Standing on a cobblestone walkway of earthy reds and oranges, which led in a clear, open path through the plaza, three blocks by one block. There were patches of grass and trees and other pleasant foliage. It was not as lively as the clearing with the downed log, but the subtlety was welcome. He didn't want a fanfare welcoming. Just a kind, cordial greeting.

Even in the welcoming aura of the park, he felt as if he was in a battlefield. It was scary on a different level. The stakes were high, even if the fight was simple, nonexistent even. But to him everything was a battle. Even to fight for something more trivial, was still a battle.

He took a step further into the plaza, gingerly and nervously as if the stones would fall away and ensnare him in a bottomless pit. He convinced himself to walk through the park, ashamed at his antics. Slowly, and step by step, he walked until he found an outdoor bar with nice patio chairs in front of a food cart, with a bold sign reading "Laurie's Coffee!"

He decided to take a seat next to a young woman with slicked back black hair, dressed in a short skirt and a tank top. She had a trace of eyeliner across her lids and a dark red lipstick on. Her boots didn't quite reach the ground but that gave them a way to move quickly back and forth in her seat.

"Mind if I take a seat?" He asked.

"Well, you're already sitting," she giggled. "But I don't have a problem, sir."

He nodded with a nervous smile as he signaled a perky waiter with a smile that suggested that she owned the cart and loved every minute of it. She got a cup out and approached him, asking "What can I get you?"

"House coffee," he replied. "Black and strong, if you will."

"Mmhmm," she giggled lithely, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder. "Just like my man. Yo, hon!"

A man in the back, indeed with black skin and noticeable muscle, replied "Yeah, babe?"

"Get this man a coffee! Black and strong as you can."

"Will do, babe."

"Thanks, hon."

The woman with the black hair giggled. "I love their dynamic. It's optimistic, ya know, that, hey, maybe I'll find a guy like that."

The man next to her nodded. "I've come to find that watching people teaches you a lot."

She nodded, twirling her spoon in her drink. A large cup of steamed milk, filled to the brim. She took a spoonful out, observing the foam on its cup. "I really like the first spoonfuls, it's like eating a cloud while the rest is just pleasant but normal milk and all that jazz."

He nodded. "Interesting."

She reached across the counter to grab a small jar, and then poured a gratuitous amount of cinnamon into her drink. "That's why I always sit next to the spices, it helps make the drink better and more interesting. Spice up my life, you know?"

He nodded again. "I'm... learning little things like that. To be honest, I've changed a lot in a very short amount of time. It's taking quite a toll."

She gently put her hand on his wrist, blushing a bit. "I totally empathize with you, man. I mean, a year ago, I thought I had myself figured out. And then, bam, a bit at a time, I start changing. I attend less punk parties. I decide to tend to my hair. Wear less makeup. Get a new job. Explore my city. I start... acting more... dammit, I start acting more... mature." She sighed, still smiling. "And to think I thought that if I wanted to grow up, I'd have done it before 23. And I'm 25 now."

He took a risk and put his hand on hers, which was on his right wrist. He stated "Sometimes change is good. Just don't lose yourself." With a deep breath, she added "Promise me that, Lash?"

She nodded with a smile, her eyes misty. "I will, Hawke."

**A/N ...I've still got it. This made me happy to be so comfortable at writing again. It really is fulfilling.**

**Not sure too much where I'll go from here. Perhaps tying up loose ends. I don't think Souldin will mind me adding more to this fic, but if he does, let me know and I'll make a separate story for it. The name may also be extended soon.**

**I'm very eager to write more. Hope you're eager to read more, friends.**

**MoD**


End file.
